Parte de él
by WinteerSleep
Summary: Bella es una chica de 14 años que conoce al hombre mas maravilloso del mundo... Edward Cullen. Pero ¿Qué deveria hacer? Esto que siente es mas que un enamoramiento de adolecente. Daría lo que fuera para ser parte de su mundo. TODOS HUMANOS
1. Prologo

**Parte de él.**

Epilogo.

Quisiera que supieras quien soy en verdad…

Quisiera poder mirarte a mi lado…

Poder estar todos los días cerca de ti....

Mi deseo es quedarme contigo por siempre; nadar, correr, estar en tu mundo. Poder volver a sentir el amor que siento entre tus brazos, sentir que de una forma me amas como yo te ame desde el primer momento.

* * *

**Ok ok... talvez no este muy bueno el epilogo x)**

**pero creanme la historia es buena! xD**

**sale espero que la lean**

**bye!**


	2. Primer Encuentro

**N/A: Hola! esta es una nueva historia que como veran, se me ocurrio en unas vacaciones resientemente, leanlo creanme vale la pena! Gracias.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son originales de Stephenie Meyer.  
**

**

* * *

**

Primer Encuentro

Un mandado, me mandaron en una especie de camión en una ciudad desconocida solo para hacer un mandado. Bien siempre eh sabido que mi madre Renee era algo extraña pero mandarme en Shuttle hacia otro hotel para devolverle una revista a una amiga que conoció en el avión era demasiado, además debo mencionar que el hotel queda bastante lejos.

Mientras más esperaba a que llegara al hotel, más gente se subía era como una pesadilla. Si tan solo mi mama quería quedarse a solas con mi padre lo comprendería, no había necesidad de mandar a una chica de 14 años en una ciudad que no conocía; pude haberme quedado en el lobby o leyendo un libro que acabo de empezar, tal vez ir un rato a la alberca.

Debo admitir que admiro demasiado el matrimonio de mis padres.

Ellos se conocieron desde muy jóvenes en la universidad, como mi madre estaba muy enamorada de mi padre terminando la escuela se casaron y unos meses después llegue yo. Sé que gracias al amor que se tuvieron y que han mantenido vivo desde hace tanto tiempo eh podido vivir feliz, quisiera que de alguna manera yo pudiera tener esa suerte, poder enamorarme de esa manera de alguien.

Suspire.

Pero soy tan joven aun…

- Riverton Hotel – grito el conductor

- ¡Yo! – grite nerviosa, si no avisaba quizás no se detenía

La amiga de mi mama ya me esperaba en la entrada del hotel, me sorprendí por la magnificencia de este, tenía una enorme fuente en la entrada y al fondo tenía vista hacia el lobby que estaba a un piso debajo de la recepción. Ella comía una manzana roja al verme se quito la diadema y se arreglo un poco su larga cabellera rubia.

- Gracias linda – me dio una manzana verde que traía en su bolsa y me sonrió.

El Shuttle empezó a anunciar que ya se marchaba así que fui corriendo hacía el cómo desesperada y la suerte que tuve, porque lo alcance si hubiera estado un poco más lento lo hubiera perdido.

Por fin el camioncito parecía estar más vacio y como sabía que sería un viaje muy largo camine hacia los últimos asientos, intente entretenerme pensando en que haríamos en estas vacaciones. Creo que iríamos a un parque de diversiones – empecé a tararear - también a un lugar turístico…

Me quede dormida en un parpadeo.

Soñaba que estaba sola en un parque, me subí a un juego donde no necesitaba autorización de mis padres, eran unas tasas que giraban… solamente giraban…  
¿Por qué nadie quiere jugar conmigo?...

Cuando mi sueño termino empecé a temblar de frio, había escuchado que aquí en las noches había un frío insoportable ¿me habré pasado mi hotel?

Claramente sentí como unas manos me cubrían con algo, debió ser la señora de blanco que se subió después de mí, ella se veía muy maternal.

Levante mi cabeza y abrí los ojos, quería agradecerle.

Eh… e… ese no era una señora…

El… es tan hermoso…

- Perdona, ¿te desperté? – su voz era tan celestial.

Tenía el cabello más bello que había visto, el… él era lo más hermoso que yo…  
¿Sigo soñando?

Su cabello color cobre tenía el aspecto de haber filmado un comercial de Shampoo, sus ojos eran verdes tan irresistibles que me quede hipnotizada mirándolos. Su piel era blanca y fresca, su fuerte mandíbula…sus labios carnosos y redondeados, su nariz recta… su rostro era tallado por los dioses.

- N…no i…import…a – tartamudee muy nerviosa

¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Se había sentado a un lado de mi; espera, no había notado que estoy acostada… estoy a un lado de su pierna, que… vergüenza ¿habré hablado dormida?, mi mama había dicho que lo hacía. No recuerdo que soñé, espero no haber soñado algo vergonzoso.

Me sonrió.

Parpadee varias veces, su dentadura era perfecta.

Esto… debe ser un sueño.

- ¿Quieres volver a dormir? – su voz me saco de mi trance

- Ya se me quito… - era imposible volver a dormir con este ser a mi lado

- ¿Aun tienes frio?

¿Seguía temblando?

- Un poco

Me dio su chaqueta y me ayudo a ponérmela, su aroma era tan dulce, era una mezcla de aromas que no pude diferenciar.

Me sentía tan nerviosa y confusa, tan cómoda y feliz…

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo el

- Bien, gracias – intente sonar bien

- ¿ya no estás mareada?

- N… yo no…

El rio.

- Lo dijiste en tu sueño, no fue mi intención escuchar lo lamento

- Fue solo un sueño – dije muy aliviada – era un parque…

Sonrió

- ¿Qué haces tú solita tan tarde? – acaricio mi mano con la suya, sentí un choque eléctrico

- Voy de regreso a mi hotel

- No deberías estar sola, yo me quedare contigo hasta que lleguemos ¿sí? – imposible negarme ante esta aparición, estaba roja de pena

- No quiero molestarte, está bien, puedo ir sola – aunque sea muy caballeroso yo puedo cuidarme sola

- No es problema para mi, si pierdo el camino aun tengo dinero para un taxi.

Esto que sentía…

- Está bien – le sonreí

¿Qué era esto que sentía?

- ¿me disculpas un momento? – se levanto y camino hacia el equipaje

Esto que siento ¿es amor?

Cuando se levanto y camino hacía su maleta algo cayo de su bolsillo, era como una credencial o algo, la recogí para devolvérsela, este dios salía hermoso aun en las fotos. No puedo aguantar la tentación de ver su edad, no se ve tan viejo… veamos tiene: 24 años.

Estoy a punto de gritar.

Mi corazón que hacía unos momentos se sentía tan feliz, ahora se quebró tiene 24 años, pues ¿qué esperabas? Imposible que un chico sea así, el era tan perfecto, amable, caballeroso… seguramente tendría una novia – la envidio – o tal vez este casado, no, eso lo dudo. Claro era obvio. Este hombre es imposible y aun más para ti.

Nunca eh tenido éxito con chicos, de hecho nunca eh tenido novio.

Tampoco es que quiera uno pero las pocas veces que eh sentido atracción por alguien no logro pasar de la imaginación, nunca eh querido conocerlos siquiera porque yo sé que no pasara nada.

Me quede sentada mirándolo, esperando a que regresara para entregarle de nuevo su credencial.

Regreso con una caminata que cualquier modelo envidiaría, era definitivamente el hombre perfecto.

- Cuéntame más sobre ti pequeña – no me gustaba que me nombraran así, ni siquiera mis padres - ¿En qué Hotel estas?

Seguimos platicando por casi más de una hora ahora ya no me lamentaba que mi hotel quedará tan lejos, ahora quería que lo estuviera mas, que mas gente subiera al Shuttle. No quería que este momento acabara a pesar de que cada palabra suya me hacía sonrojar. Era como si lo hubieran sacado de una antigua película, donde los hombres eran hombres, películas con las que mi mama siempre soñaba. Un caballero clásico.

Su nombre quedaba perfecto con él: Edward.

Todo en el combinaba armoniosamente.

Edward Cullen.

Un nombre que nunca seré capaz de olvidar.

- ¡Riverton Hotel!

No, con él el tiempo paso tan rápido, los minutos pasaron volando por la ventana.  
Debía despedirme de él, fue algo duro tener que decirle adiós y resignarme a que este sueño termino.

Baje a paso lento del camioncito.

Allí adentro se encontraba el hombre con el que soñare todas las noches…

Bueno…

Comencé a caminar al elevador, mis papas no me esperaban ni nada – que raro eh enserio – mínimo deberían haberse sentido alarmados, estuve afuera por horas por su culpa.  
No los culpo tanto porque gracias a ellos vi a un ser increíble, pero si los culpo porque al conocerlo me desgraciaran la vida con pensamientos negativos sobre este día. Si nunca lo hubiera visto nunca me hubiera enamorado.

Isabella Swan enamorada, comencé a reírme en el elevador, no podías combinar esas palabras en una oración.

- Bella te tardaste mucho – dijo Charlie

Estaba viendo un partido de basquetbol.

- Cariño ¿paso algo? Te esperábamos desde hace horas – dijo mi mama, ni en un segundo se escuchó preocupada

- Fue un largo camino mama – me metí al baño

- Báñate de una vez Bella, mañana iremos al teatro.

Si nunca lo hubieras visto probablemente no conocerías este sentimiento, no es tan malo. En cuanto a la decepción bueno realmente no será grave, solo tengo 14 años. Sanara muy rápido.

Sanara cuando menos lo esperes.

Fuimos al teatro la mañana siguiente, no preste mucha atención a la obra porque cada cosa me recordaba a Edward. Además era una especie de obra romántica, guardaba la esperanza de que Charlie quisiera irse también ya que solo a mi madre se le ocurre traernos aquí, espero que después de ver la actuación no quiera inscribirse a clases de drama o algo parecido, cuando ve algo que le gusta se inscribe. Antes de vacaciones dejo unas clases de pintura – por cierto, no duro más de 3 meses -, antes de las clases de pintura quiso inscribirse a unas de canto; él porque nunca lo sabré fue bueno que me pregunto antes de inscribirse. Yo apoyo todas las locuras que le gustan a mi madre pero esta vez me parecía bueno que no fuera porque me inscribió con ella. Nunca se me ah dado cantar bien, bailar tampoco… tengo dos pies izquierdos.

Aun recuerdo… un baile cuando tenía unos 5 o 6 años fui con mi mejor amigo Jacob Black que era un año menor que yo. Los dos éramos demasiado torpes ¿éramos? Somos demasiado torpes y juntos mucho mas, fue un gran desastre, desde ese día no eh puesto pie en una fiesta a la que me inviten. Excepto claro las familiares donde todo es mejor para mí.  
Sí mis amigas me dicen aguafiestas es por algo, no me molesta que me digan así, son mis amigas y yo me eh ganado ese tipo de apodo a pulso. Me gustaba más quedarme sentada apreciando todo en silencio, mi padre que me comprende incluso más me ah estado comprando muchos libros para verme hacer algo productivo, antes de venir aquí empecé a leer Orgullo y Prejuicio.

Desearía que esos tiempos no hubieran terminado.

Las visitas a lugares turísticos estaban acabando, no aguantaba ya mis pies de tanto caminar, creí haber escuchado que iríamos a un parque de diversiones mañana. Acábenme de matar por favor.

Si consideramos que estamos todos de vacaciones, que aquí es un lugar lindo, turístico, podría decirte también que los hoteles son baratos… estará lleno el parque. La gente de aquí también ira entonces, será como una nueva pesadilla.  
En cuanto a Edward Cullen paso como pensé, cada día pensaba menos en el – no eh dicho que no piense en el – cada vez que lo hacía venia a mi mente que en unos meses o años, estaré pensando en otra cosa. Ahora, mañana a el parque. No debe ser tan malo.

* * *

**Primer Capitulo!**

**Que les parecio el primer encuentro! x)**

**¿Que hubieran hecho ustedes? **

**si, se me ocurrio mientras iba en un Shuttle x)**

**ojala y si se escriban asi! si no corrijanme! xD**

**sale espero que les haya gustado**

**si lo leen dejen Review**

**es la primera vez que escribo Bella&Edward asi que si esta**

**de la patada diganlo sin miedo jaja**

" Parecía como si acerados cuchillos le traspasaran los delicados pies, pero ella no los sentía; más acerbo era el dolor que le hendía el corazón " Hans Christian Andersen

**grasias! Bye**


	3. ¿Sonríes para mí?

**N/A: Hola de nuevo! pues este es el segundo capitulo, esta historia la quiero mucho por que se me hace maravilloso el amor que una siente a corta edad. Disfrutenla!**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son originales de Stephenie Meyer.  
**

**

* * *

**

**¿Sonríes para mí? **

Un viaje, un encuentro, una mirada era lo único que tenía contigo, si pudiera dar algo para verte de nuevo lo daría, cada segundo que pasaba desde que entendí que no podría sacarte de mi memoria ah sido un agonía. Desearía poder quedarme a tu lado, tan solo hablar contigo como la primera vez, respirar el aroma de tu cuerpo, perderme en tus ojos…

Daría lo que fuera Edward, lo que fuera…

- Bella ven, hay que subirnos a ese juego – dijo Charlie, estaba caminando hacía la montaña rusa

- Si hija, ¡te gustara! – dijo mi madre.

Si quieren que vomite es perfecto.

-No quiero subirme mama

- Vamos Bells – dijo Charlie.

Llegue hasta donde estaba mi papa y paso su brazo por mi hombro para abrazarme.

- Está bien, podré presumirle a Jacob después – el moría por subirse a una montaña rusa

- Esa es mi hija – me dio un puñetazo de juego en la mejilla

Me reí.

- Mama, deberías dejar tu bolsa aquí ¿no crees?

- ¿Dónde? – dijo ingenua

- En los casilleros – estaban a su derecha – se caerá todo si entras con ella

- Tienes razón, ahorita regreso

Algunas veces pienso que no me parezco tanto a Renée, pero es mi madre y la amo.

- Listo, ¿A dónde iremos a comer?

- Vi un lugar por ese juego en forma de cebolla

¿Cebolla?, me estaba riendo.

Este parque era tan grande que la gente cabía perfectamente sin que se viera muy lleno, habían niños comiendo helado, madres sentadas en las bancas, padres y jóvenes en la caída libre o montaña rusa, estaba rodeada de gente feliz que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por mi mente. Yo solo pensaba en Edward ¿Qué necesita un hombre para ser como es?, dudo que haya alguien como él allí afuera. Sé que esto es bueno, lo sé. Debo dejar de imaginar que en cualquier momento me lo encontrare en la calle o formado en un juego, solo siéntete afortunada de haberlo conocido.

Me siento extraña rodeada de tanta gente que sonríe ¿Por qué sonríen? Es como si estuviera yo sola entre tanta gente, como si todo pasara por encima de mí, como si fuera solo un fantasma o una más entre la multitud. Odiaba ese sentimiento, desearía poder entender cómo logro evitarlo.

Había miles de puestos comerciales mezclados con restaurantes alrededor de los juegos, también hileras enormes de gente esperando, yo estaba en una de ellas.

Cada cosa se liga a otra, si uno toma decisiones equivocadas en su vida se le dará la oportunidad de arreglarlo para de una forma u otra vuelva al camino inicial, pienso que todas las decisiones se mezclan unas con otras como engranes, una no puede continuar si la otra no sigue.

Yo estaba decidida a olvidarlo pero el destino no lo estaba.

Mire a toda la gente mientras avanzaba unos pasos cuando vi una ilusión… no podía ser posible.

Camine hacía la orilla de la fila para ver mejor.

Era el… estaba formado para otro juego y reía junto con un grupo de muchachos de la misma edad de el – o eso parecía -, era tan bello… toda la tristeza y melancolía desapareció de mi corazón solo con mirarlo. Sus movimientos eran tan gráciles, era como ver a un dios en persona, un dios que vestía pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa verde como sus ojos, dejando ver sus musculosos brazos.

- ¿pasa algo hija? – dijo Charlie notando mi ausencia

- No, solo busco un lugar donde comer – mentí

- ¿tienes hambre? yo también

- Si, mucha

No era hambre lo que sentía más bien era mi corazón revoloteando por todo mi cuerpo, no podía dejar de mirarlo, era imposible que fuera real tal vez mi imaginación lo creo en ese lugar como en muchas fantasías… empezó a dar una lenta vuelta con una mano en su frente para admirar el parque, su sonrisa era enorme y sus amigos seguían ablando, no alcanzaba a escuchar que. Se quedo quieto en dirección mía.

Estaba a punto de hiperventilar.

Agito su mano hacía mi y grito mi nombre.

Sus amigos miraron hacia acá, cuando me vieron se voltearon a platicar de nuevo. Seguramente esperaban a una chica más bella que yo. Qué ironía.

El seguía mirándome con una sonrisa encantadora pero no podía ir con él o saludarlo, me indico con una mano que me acercara.

Él sonreía para mí sin que yo lo hiciera, verlo allí casi me hizo soltar lágrimas de felicidad, suena dramático pero qué más da. El es un sueño hecho realidad para una cualquier chica.

Me dolió tanto cuando desvié la mirada hacia otro lado, segundos después voltee a verlo de nuevo con la esperanza de que siguiera viéndome pero no ya no lo hacía más ahora estaba volteado con sus amigos de nuevo, traten de entender que con mis padres aquí no puedo hacer nada no puedo reaccionar… tampoco con el hago gran cosa claro es solo que la barrera que nos separa a ambos es tan fuerte que intentar cruzarla me dañaría mucho mas a mí, el no notaría nunca el sufrimiento que me hará sentir un tiempo después, tampoco sabrá nunca que solo quiero cerrar mis ojos en la noche para tener dulces sueños sobre él.

Este amor que tengo por él nunca saldrá a la luz, después de mucho tiempo se apagara dejándome una profunda cicatriz que espero un día llegue a sanar.

Se puede decir que la montaña rusa revolvió mi mente, me hizo sanar un poco.

No fue tan malo como pensé en realidad fue mucho mejor, subiría miles de veces.

- ¿A dónde iremos a comer? – cierto, milagrosamente no había vomitado

- No puede ser – se lamento mi madre – olvide que traía mis lentes en la bolsa…

Solo a Renée se le ocurre guardar sus lentes de sol en el bolsillo también solo a ella puede olvidar que los trae y perderlos.

- Te comprare otros ahorita, debe haber una tienda

- Gracias

Se besaron.

Como dije, admiro el matrimonio de mis padres pero que se besen enfrente de mí todavía me perturba.

Quiero tan solo cerrar los ojos para poder mirarlo, quiero poder saber que siempre estará en un lugar para ir a buscarlo, quiero conocerlo. Quiero saber que nieve le gusta, quiero saber que preferiría para desayunar. Pequeños detalles que pueden volverme loca o hacerme considerar que en verdad lo estoy.

¿Cómo estar enamorada de un hombre que has visto solo 2 veces?

Es la pregunta que estaba segura que me harían, también que yo me hago todos los días.

No es que sea solo un capricho, yo sé que esto es amor porque no es solo una simple emoción. Es más que eso es algo que me descontrola, que rompe la monotonía de mi vida, cambio todo solo en un momento.

Que una persona cambie tu mundo sin saberlo es difícil, no puedes encontrar la manera de hacérselo saber por más que lo desees.

Hay algo que siempre desearé y es el poder conocerte en otra vida, una vida donde yo esté a la par de tus años para poder pasarla contigo, ver algo maravilloso contigo, como el amanecer.

Mis papas habían prometido llevarme a un lugar que me intereso desde corta edad, era una especie de plaza o centro que parecía bueno, tenía cierto aire antiguo. Había una arquitectura parecida a la antigua Grecia pero alrededor era puesto comercial, cada hora había un tour para conocer un poco más el lugar. Yo quería conocer todo eso ya que la mitología griega es mi favorita. Además en el centro de ese lugar estaba lo que en verdad había buscado.

Un pozo de deseos.

Hay varias historias que cuentan sobre maravillosas cosas que ah realizado. No soy de las chicas que comúnmente piden deseos pero siempre me había sentido atraída a este pozo, tan limpio, tan hondo, tan adornado, tan antiguo. Único.

Podría pedir mi primer deseo.

Si aunque suene imposible, nunca eh pedido algún sueño a una estrella, ni eh lanzado monedas en fuente. Es una total ridiculez.

No va con mi personalidad en absoluto.

Este viaje me permite sentir la diferencia entre mi vida y la que sueño llevar, una vida aquí me haría pedir deseos. Por eso quiero hacerlo. Quiero ver si es verdad.

Comprobar con mis propios ojos un sueño de mi niñez.

Y pedir lo que mas anhelo en el mundo.

Supongamos que por alguna razón yo pudiera conocerlo, ¿Qué haría yo?

. . .

Fue entonces cuando empecé a tocar la piel de mi pierna, ¿Qué hayan de excitante en esto? Tocar la piel de otra persona es como tocar la nuestra, también no entendía porque la gente ansía besar los labios de alguien cuando lo miran si saben que los besos no son correspondidos…

Era una pasión difícil de explicar, era una emoción fácil de sentir, era un corazón en su estado natural. Era la magia del amor que invadía todo el cuerpo cambiando los deseos y pensamientos.

Que magia tan fuerte podía ser aquella.

Y lo peor de todo es que ocurría cuando menos lo esperas.

¿Imaginan lo que puede cambiar con eso?

¿Un matrimonio puede imaginar lo que estaría haciendo en ese momento sin la persona que ama?

Un día espero comprender la magia de esta pasión y la verdad me encantaría poder aprenderla contigo.

Edward Cullen.

Suspire.

Estaba totalmente relajada, viendo las burbujas en la tina imaginando que dramatizaba demasiado la situación.

Cuando me decían que la adolescencia no serbia para nada yo creía que tenían razón, porque la verdad no nos sirve de nada. Es solo una etapa que deberíamos saltarnos y ya.

Las razones son porque uno hace cosas que controlan sus emociones, no las que debería hacer en verdad, después cuando son personas ya mayores y saben muy bien que cosas deben hacer se dan cuenta de que todo el tiempo que tuvieron de mas jóvenes fueron desperdiciados.

Uno mira las oportunidades que debió escoger en vez de otra, que la comodidad es muy diferente a lo correcto.

Yo solo esperaba el día en que durmiera y ya tuviera 20.

Dormir para despertar con una edad mayor y poder tomar enserio todo.

Es ridículo que una persona que no conoces influya tanto en uno mismo.

Lo peor de todo es que cuando uno es mayor el amor también es más serio.

La vida como uno la conoce puede ser apreciada de diferentes formas, en especial esta edad que es cuando hay muchos cambios de ánimo, yo puedo estar como ahorita y pensar simplemente que todo será mejor en un tiempo, que ahora no estoy tan mal; puedo pensar que todo se me está yendo abajo, puedo creer que tengo la mejor vida de todas. Viajes como esto no me entretienen si no hay algo que a mí me interese.

Me da curiosidad de saber ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo fuera diferente? Si fuera más guapa o mayor de edad, ¿sus amigos hubieran gritado mi nombre también? ¿Hubieran molestado más a Edward? ¿Vendrían por mí?, Me gustaría saber si pudiera cambiar para que no pasara eso en un futuro, me gustaría tener la seguridad de poder hablar frente a alguien que me importa. Tener el coraje suficiente. Ese sería uno de los deseos que me gustaría pedir…

Hará calor alrededor de ese pozo…

Se veía muy primaveral en las imágenes, las flores y plantas que estaban a su alrededor según muchos testimonios jamás se marchitaban, era una energía singular la que había allí.

Si no estaba equivocada, ya pasado mañana iríamos y después nos iremos a otra ciudad. Para este viaje habíamos ahorrado desde años. Y digo habíamos porque yo también ayude algo con el dinero, en pequeños empleos que una "pequeña" puede hacer.

De repente me pregunto si, aquel increíble dios habrá pensado en mi, después de que lo ignore en el parque… yo en un momento mientras comía pensé en que hubiera pasado si hubiera ido hacía el. No pensaría en que decirle solo me quedaría parada mirándolo, solo para memorizar mejor su rostro. Almacenar su aroma, curar un poco mi corazón. Si a esto se le llama enamoramiento de adolecente no sé cómo podre soportar el amor verdadero. Si tan solo todo fuera tan simple como una burbuja… se acabase tan rápido como se revienta una.

Pero es solo que la luz celestial que emite Edward me atrae más a él, ese brillo que profesa sin pensarlo. Esa chispa que me vuelve loca. Lo daría todo…

* * *

**hola! pues no saven lo feliz que me senti cuando ****vi los reviews asi me desperte me conecte y **

**oh sorpresa! xD ****casi lloro de felicidad. **

**Les agradesco mucho, ya saven si esta de la patada no importa ****diganlo, los reviews son para eso... **

**Solo quería añadir algo, se que la historia podra sonar un poco ehm extraña**

**por los 14 y 24 años pero va a suseder algo que lo va a cambiar**

**no quiero adelantar pero (Edward se muere) ME, no se crean :)**

**pasara algo, que creo que ya deven imaginar**

**Y si se que pues el inicio asi como que eh? xD pero esque pense**

**Edward es un caballero, ¿no les gustaría que les ofrecera su chaqueta? ;D**

" Bésame y quédate conmigo, La flor que florece en la eternidad sigue adelante, moviéndose con rapidez y fuerza. ¿Cómo podías sonreír por mí? No importa si no haces nada, Quiero estar contigo para siempre, Siempre a mi lado, quédate a mi lado " Stand By Me, ANNA TSUCHIYA inspi' NANA (BLACK STONES)

**Muchas gracias, espero y les haya gustado. **


	4. Una Persona Torpe

**N/A: Ok este es un capitulo de relleno, tengo un mensajito para ustedes al final! :D**

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son originales de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Una persona torpe**

Si pudiera hacerte ver que los deseos no siempre se hacen realidad…

¿Por qué siempre es así?

Entre más añoramos algo, más nos esforzamos en hacerlo, pero cuando no lo logramos es mayor el fracaso es mayor el dolor.  
Nunca eh luchado por algo en la vida. Jamás eh pensado en lograr una meta por el miedo de fracasar, debe ser la inseguridad…

Por ejemplo.

Fui a clases de ballet de pequeña, no era muy buena bailando debo admitir. Pero recuerdo haber visto a chicas mucho más altas que yo que, al levantar una pierna con su propia fuerza… casi llegaba hacia el cielo…

¿Qué tienen ellas que no tenga yo?

Solía pensar de vez en cuando.

Bueno ellas eran más bonitas, sin importar que trajeran siempre el cabello recogido en un chongo, no tenían ningún cabello sobre la cara. Sus rostros cuando ensayaban eran serios, fuertes, duros pero cuando salían al escenario eran todo lo contrario… los movimientos que hacían las hacía ver gráciles, se veían tan ligeras y bonitas, incluso parecía que bailar todo eso era fácil.  
Y créanme es más difícil de lo que parece… requiere una fuerza que no muchos tienen, es que también ellas disfrutaban de eso, amaban el publico y hacerles sentir esa emoción, a diferencia de mi que solo quería estar atrás para ocultar mi torpeza.

No podía hacer un Pas de Bourré sin caer como ballena en el suelo.

¿Es que siempre tiene que haber más?

¿No puede ser todo neutral?...

La vida es más fácil de lo que uno piensa si se la toma de buen modo, si me tomaba de buen modo el viaje acabaría como siempre termino: dormida.

Es mas cómodo por que al cerrar los ojos el tiempo pasa frente a ti sin notarlo, al abrirlos estas a punto de llegar o el camino es más corto. Aprendí eso cuando viajamos a Londres solo para ver un concierto que quería ver mi mama, digo viajamos porque me trajeron de colada, Charlie y ella fueron a verla mientras yo miraba La Sirenita en el hotel, con servicio al cuarto… (Una verdadera pesadilla ¿no? Ok continuare, tuve un corto sueño con Edward Cullen y digo corto porque tal vez no debería ser considerado un sueño siquiera, solamente era el… sonriéndome en el autobús.

Muy cortó para ser considerado sueño, muy bello como para ignorarlo.

¿Quieren saber porque me gusta la mitología griega?

Simplemente porque es diferente a lo que todos pueden imaginar, tiene una explicación para todo con una belleza… los dioses tienen su historia y su carácter individual. Todos y cada uno de ellos son hermosos sin importar la edad… la arquitectura es tan pura y perfecta… la forma de admirar y creer en alguien de las personas que habitaban allí hasta llegar al punto de hacer templos a los dioses, pienso que si yo hubiera sido una mujer en ese tiempo también acudiría a orar a los templos solo para ver si se cumplía mi deseo de ver un dios. Una vez imagine que llamará la atención de Zeus, ¿Cómo me engañaría para estar a su lado? ¿Hera me intentaría acecinar? Me gusta la forma en que la naturaleza puede tener vida y hablar, no solo existir. Duele el pensar que de toda esa belleza e historia solo queden ruinas y textos que hacen dudar a la gente.

¿Qué debe hacer uno para permanecer en la historia por siempre?

No me interesa que mi nombre se quede en la mente de muchas personas pero… siempre he tenido la duda.

Bella, amor, llegamos – mi mama me dio palmaditas en la frente

Si la sigues despertando así tendrá frente de papa – dijo mi papa

¿podemos robarnos el auto? - ¿eh? – es más grande que el que tenemos en casa – bueno, Renée era Renée y eso no lo puedo evitar.

¿Llegamos?

¡Al fin!

* * *

**Holaaa! bueno como dije**

**es un capitulo de relleno porque pues **

**entresemana estoy muy ocupada**

**bueno si tengo tiempo pero**

**de escribir no, nisiquiera**

**eh escrito de un mundo diferente**

**ni nada, es mas de relleno que nada **

**por que no queria abandonarlas!**

**enserio me siento muy feliz**

**de que me lean y sentia necesario minimo avisarles pues **

**no qiero perderlas TTwTT**

**(secandome la lagrimita) xD**

"No importa la edad si hay amor" Ale Lopez

**esa frase me la dijo una amiga x) bueno el capitulo qe entra ya es capitulo no relleno,**

**lo subire el jueves o viernes **

**bueno grasias! **

**PD. escribi nerviosa el capitulo asi que lo siento si no esta bien xD**


	5. Deseo en un pozo resplandeciente

**N/A: HOOOLAAA! ¿como estan? espero que les guste! no esmuy largo y tiene poco pero ya empieza lo cachondo! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son originales de Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

**

Deseo en un pozo resplandeciente  


Puede ser justamente como un pozo sin fondo, la ilusión del primer amor desaparece cuando aceptas la situación. Yo la había aceptado y sabia que pasaría pero no eh perdido nada, aun cuando imagino su rostro siento la misma emoción e incluso algunas veces más fuerte que antes, si un dios me diera su bendición podría tal vez superarlo.

Me distraje completamente al ver el lugar.

No se si todo esto es genuino, la verdad dudo que lo sea pero es lo más cercano que tendré por ahora de mi amada antigua Grecia. Parecían ruinas de un teatro.

Podría vender mi alma solo para vivir un día en la antigua Grecia, la sofisticación de los templos era única y pura, el modo en que la gente hablaba, la manera apasionada de sentir todo y percibirlo, las historias narradas de los dioses te atrapan en el conflicto. A mi me ocurrió eso, es muy diferente y sin embargo tan parecido…

Me es difícil creer como han avanzado las cosas a través de los años. También me sorprende que casi siempre pasa para mal. En otra época al ver a Edward todo sería normal, si podría tener la posibilidad de casarme con él pues los matrimonios eran así, los hombres debían tener unos 20 y las mujeres unos 12 o 14. Pero se supone que los cambios son para bien así que, no debería preocuparme…

Caminamos por las tiendas, cada una de ellas tenía algo diferente; estuve a punto de comprar 5 monedas atenienses y un cuadro de afrodita.

Afrodita no es mi diosa favorita, pero su belleza es pues… simplemente hermosa.

Ella es un ejemplo perfecto de belleza natural, no necesita operaciones, ni botox, ni ninguna porquería que te puede llegar a perjudicar el cuerpo, solamente nació como es y así ella era hermosa. Es mi cuadro favorito.

Después de el rapto de Psique claro.

Si fuera por amor… no dejaría que me raptaran.

Pues la libertad es algo que toda persona ansía, ¿puede una persona ser de bien sin libertad? Es algo de lo que más quiero tener, quisiera poder caminar por una calle y sentirme bien, sin tener miedo ni vergüenza o la seguridad para defender lo que pienso.

Me duele que la gente margine a las personas que de verdad balen la pena, la normalidad no existe y nadie quiere aceptarlo, no hay nadie en la tierra que sea normal porque es solo una idea que tiene la gente. Si mil gentes dicen que el cielo es verde sería lo normal pero si uno, solo uno dijera que es azul… lo tacharían de loco, pero ¿Quién no lo es? En este mundo de locos nadie es normal.

Allí estaba frente a mí…

Yo se que este pozo no tenía nada que ver con Grecia, este solo ah estado en este lugar desde hace muchos años y aun así sigue floreciendo…

Aun las flores tienen la necesidad de crecer para llegar a él, demostrando su belleza ante los demás.

Las flores eran de colores agradables con un aroma delicioso, mire hacia abajo y se veía un gran resplandor. Eran miles de moneditas doradas que brillaban con los cálidos rayos del sol, no traía monedas… Entonces el deseo no tendría posibilidades de existir.

Me senté justo alado de unas lilas, estaba tan cómoda allí donde el aire me golpeaba levemente, respirando un aire dulce que me recordaba cosas buenas con sentimientos tristes.

- Cariño, iremos a comer ¿vienes? – dijo mi mama

- Prefiero quedarme aquí… - miraba como se mecían las flores con la brisa

- Está bien, volveremos más tarde ¿sí?

- Aquí estaré - suspiré

- Ten mi celular – después de dármelo se fue caminando al taxi.

Ella no sabe apreciar esto como yo…

- ¡mama! ¿me das unas monedas?

Regreso unos pasos y me aventó una bolsita llena de feria, era como tener todos mis deseos en la palma de mi mano…

¿Serían capaces de cumplirse?

Saque la moneda más pequeña de la bolsita y la arroje, cuando se escucho un sonido metálico supe que había caído.

- Deseo 4 pares de zapatos

Si empiezo con algo superficial veré si es realidad… mire a mi alrededor y no había nadie, tenía la sensación de que alguien se reía por lo que había deseado. Eh escuchado que aquí piden que algún familiar se cure de alguna horrible enfermedad. Alguien que comúnmente mira el pozo se reiría por el ridículo deseo que acabo de pedir. Yo si me reiría.

El viento se ponía cada vez más fuerte.

Arroje una de más valor.

- Deseo 20 blusas diferentes

Lo único que sucedía era que el viento se tornaba mas frio fuera de eso todo era normal, el sol iba en camino a ocultarse.

Menudo pozo exigente…

Agarre una moneda de más valor.

- Deseo 7 pantalones, shorts y un vestido

Todo seguía igual.

Las cosas superficiales no se cumplen, tal vez si fue solo un mito lo que decían. Debía haberlo esperado ya que en este mundo uno ya no puede soñar… toda la fantasía al parecer se ha acabado. Que cruel… es todo tan cruel…

Agarre una moneda más, la bese y sin más que esperar vi como caía al obscuro suelo lleno de tesoros e ilusiones.

- Deseo poder estar con Edward una vez más, mirarlo solo una vez más…

Las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar sin mi consentimiento, no sentía tan terrible el dolor de la decepción pero aun así frías corrían hacía el suelo, me di vuelta y empecé a resbalar hasta caer al suelo, yo no quería nada más que eso. Mi corazón solo quería verlo tan solo una vez para poder empezar a olvidarlo.

Una mariposa azul floto frente a mí, tal libre y segura que viaja hacia el cielo azul…

Recogí mis piernas y recargando mi frente en las rodillas empecé a llorar, esa libertad era la que yo deseaba tener, lucharía algún día por ella y sé que si un día tengo la oportunidad de obtenerla la aprovechare, huiría si fuera necesario…

Los 14 años son una edad en que nadie te puede tomar enserio, una persona sabe el sentimiento de eso y piensa que pasara. Pero es que ¿no recuerdan el tormento que tenían?

No todas las personas piensan igual ni actúan igual, si antes uno empezaba a vivir a esta edad ¿Por qué ahora no se puede?

¿Por qué nos preparan con ¨mejor educación¨ si antes era más pobre y ha habido hombres que influyeron en la historia?

Deberían dejar de preocuparse por el pasado y crear un futuro.

Tuve un escalofrió mientras sollozaba, el viento era más frio cada vez pero no quería levantar la cabeza para observar, me sentía segura allí donde nadie más podía verme…

¿Recordaras que alguna vez sonreíste para mí…?

Las lágrimas corrían muy fuerte y el viento parecía estar solo a mí alrededor, como un remolino. Me enfade cuando mi cabello empezó a moverse ya que no me dejaba pensar, puse mis manos alrededor de mis oídos sosteniendo algunos mechones pero seguían moviéndose, ¿Qué pasaba?

Maldición ¿no puedo tener un día de melancolía tranquilo?

- Señorita ¿se siente bien? – alce la vista, un hombre no muy viejo vino a ver que tenía…

Que acosador.

- Estoy bien – me seque las lagrimas.

El tipo se quedaba viendo algo mas debajo de mi rostro, me cubrí con el cabello y mis piernas.

- Aléjese de mi… - no se defensa personal pero veamos… puedo golpearlo o echármele encima, patearlo donde le duela, picarle los ojos e huir… bien… me siento lista

El sujeto se alejo mirándome casi con pánico, ¿Cuál es su problema?

Mire al frente donde el atardecer estaba pintándose, el cielo tenía un tono rojizo que hacía verlo aun mas especial. Aquí donde estaba después de llorar sentí un sentimiento extraño, en cada célula de la piel. Algo había cambiado.

¿Será que…?

* * *

**derrepente me entro el sueño x)**

**waa pesa mi mano al escribir!**

**este practicamente lo escribi hoy **

**y esqe se los prometi bno para mi aun es viernes ok? **

**espero en verdad que les guste y no los desepcione**

**sigan leyendo por favor ^-^**

**eso me haría muy muy muy feliz!**

"Manténganse locos, pero comportándose como personas normales. Corran el riesgo de ser diferentes, pero aprendan a hacerlo sin llamar la atención." Paulo Coelho

**probablemente mañana o pasado suba el siguiente**

**CROSSMARIAN'FAN! Solo el fuma con gallinas y se ve bien(Y)'**

**bye:D grasias por leerme**


	6. ¿Sueño un sueño?

****

N/A: Holaaa! si si, me tarde lo se bueno para mi siempre me tardo, este capitulo es algo asi de bueno mas abajo lo dire, muchas gracias por leerme!

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son originales de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Tengo un sueño

¿Será por eso?

Será esta la razón que me miran tan extraño…

Mi mente colapso en un segundo o mi deseo se ah cumplido…

¿Soy capaz de encontrarlo?

Quiero ser capaz de verlo, eso es lo que pasara porque ese fue mi deseo.

Mientras pedía verlo solo una vez más mi corazón deseaba lo que eh deseado desde hace unos días, el poder vivir en un universo paralelo para estar junto a él, ¿Qué hare?

No estamos tan bien económicamente y yo desperdicie mis deseos en un amor, soy tan egoísta.

Perdónenme Renée, Charlie…

Salí corriendo hacía el baño de una tienda, una de las que seguían abiertas aun.

Me mire en el espejo pero no reconocí a la mujer frente a mí, era otra no era yo misma… lo único que no me hizo gritar de pánico era que en esa mirada seguían mis ojos color chocolate mirándome fijamente, que el pecho de esa mujer respiraba profundamente al igual que mis pulmones. Esa diosa frente mío era una diosa que alguna vez imagine que vería…

Mi rostro era más grande pero no menos lindo, mis ojos se veían un poco más grandes pero seguían con mis pupilas iguales, con la misma mirada de niña.

Mi cintura junto con mis medidas era más finas. No muy exageradas pero tampoco muy simples, mis pechos habían crecido unas cuantas tallas – me sentía rara con ellas -, mis piernas eran largas y delgadas, mi cabello era mucho más largo del que había tenido antes pero seguía igual de descuidado por tantas mordidas que le había dado.

En algo de ella seguía mi esencia.

Pero eso era obvio ya que era yo.

Me reí de mi misma y mi rostro pareció cambiar completamente, allí fue cuando vi a la Bella que dormía en ese cuerpo, eh aquí mi sueño, eh aquí una fantasía cumplida… eh aquí la razón ¡por la que el pervertido de ese hombre me miro!

¡Mi blusa estaba completamente rota!

¡Mis pantalones igual!

¡Pero qué demonios!

Era mi blusa preferida, no del todo debe estar tan mal.

Me senté en un cubículo del baño.

Si mi deseo de ser mayor se cumplió… - apenas cabía sentada, antes si podía estar perfectamente – tal vez los otros deseos se cumplieron también.

Mire a todos lados para ver si no había algún otro hombre por el perímetro, parecía verse seguro.

Había la ropa que yo desee. Era casi, era mágico.

Mi momento de vanidad sirvió de algo.

Me cambie rápido y saque una bolsa negra vacía de un bote de basura, allí eche toda la ropa que había pedido, era casi imposible todo esto, de hecho si lo era. Como podía haber sucedido que la ropa que desee es la talla de la que soy ahora. Mis deseos en ningún momento fueron ligados a este pensamiento, aun así doy gracias.

¿Este amor que siento será tan fuerte que dios accedió a cumplirlo?

O será que los dioses del Olimpo se compadecieron de mi corazón…

No importa cual haya sido, no quiero desperdiciar esto que me concedieron, sería como una traición a la oportunidad que se me ah dado.

Aunque… Renée y Charlie.

¿Qué hare con ellos?

Tengo que explicarles todo esto, será demasiado embarazoso.

Imaginemos un momento…

- Mama, estoy enamorada de un hombre…

- ¡UN HOMBRE! Eres solo una niña ¡¿Qué no vez que tu padre y yo luchamos por una buena educación para ti, solo para que la desperdicies fugándote con un anciano rabo verde?!

Mi mama entraría en pánico, oh esa frase fue buena… se la apuntare para que la use un día, mi papa dejaría de hablarme. Tal vez el solo alegaría que el que en verdad trabaja es el, ya que con ese empleo que tiene mi mamá no necesita trabajar más. Bueno, ninguno de ellos tomaría en cuenta de que mi cuerpo es de una mujer de 23 años.

Camine ahora con bolsa en mano a calmar mi frustración junto este pozo, creía que de un modo mis preocupaciones caerían en el fondo y desaparecerían con las monedas. Abrace el pozo y recargue mi cabeza en las flores, su aroma era tan relajante… por un momento olvide todo lo que había ocurrido conmigo, pensando solo en que seguía siendo una chiquilla con una ilusión.

¿Sueño un sueño?

Esto solo puede ser eso.

- ¡¡¡BELLA!!! – grito mi padre, eso era extraño nunca me gritaba así… solo una vez escuche y fue cuando… oh dios no…

- ¡¡¡Bells!!! ¡CARIÑO! Venn

Se habían emborrachado…

Era lo que más temía, las personas emborrachadas me daban mucho miedo…

Aun cuando eran mis padres.

Las palabras que mi padre me dijo una vez era lo que peor me hacían sentir, como por culpa de una sustancia las promesas podían romperse…

"Papa, tengo miedo", una joven Bella Swan le dijo una vez.

Éramos una joven familia caminando de noche.

"No pasa nada Bella, ¿Sabes por qué?"

Negué con mi cabeza.

"Porque nada te pasara cuando estés conmigo…"

Unas palabras así no tenían sentido cuando pierdes la razón, ¿tienen idea de el temor que me da? Esto que temo es desde años atrás, no es nada personal pero todas las personas que toman son detestables, las odio casi con la misma intensidad con que les temo.  
Pero tengo que regresar a casa de algún modo… camine lento hacía el taxi, el taxista me explico que mis padres tomaron bastante en el restaurante al que fueron, "Viñedo de oro" ¡POR ALGO ESTAN ASI! Solo a ellos se les ocurre ir a un lugar llamado de ese modo.  
Le di la dirección del hotel al conductor y me senté a su lado, no puedo arriesgarme a que aun ahora que están borrachos noten el cambio, tengo que aprovechar este tiempo para pensar además ni muerta me siento a su lado en este estado.

Mama… si sabes que esto es a lo único que le temo ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

. . .

Llegamos al hotel en unas horas, el auto que rentamos pues quizá nos cobren extra por el pero es su castigo por actuar tan desinteresados. Los ayude a caminar hacía el elevador.

- Bella, Bella, Bells, Bells, Bella – canturreaba Charlie muy animado.

A mí por otra parte me daba escalofríos oler el aroma de sus alientos, se que el cielo o algo mas debía estar de mi favor esta noche pues ni siquiera notaron este cambio. Tampoco en seguridad ni nada… después de acostarlos en su cama me dirigí hacía una especia de terraza que tenía a respirar el aire frio de la noche, era tan puro comparado con el aroma de la habitación.

Era algo de lo que más me gustaba de los viajes que en algunas ocasiones asemos. El aroma…

Si algo tenía que pasar debía ocurrir ahora…

Respire profundamente.

No tengo idea de donde está el hombre de mis sueños así que será todo aun mas difícil de lo que en un principio solía ser. Solo debo esperar a que todo suceda. Pasara cuando menos lo espere…

Esa se vuelve mi frase favorita.

Edward dame una señal, un caballero como tu donde podría esconderse, si tienes amigos estarás en su hotel o en algún restaurante… solo sé que debo encontrarte para descubrir con mis propios ojos si es que eres el chico que yo ame desde que mire.

Esta pasión me corroe en todas las partes de mi ser, no comprendo cómo pudo invadirme tan rápido ¿estaré ya en la obsesión? Me duele pensar que este deseo parezca simplemente un capricho, ya que no lo es, solo es lo que mi corazón ansío en ese momento…

¿Es eso malo?

Recargue mi cabeza en las piernas.

Aquí encerrada no puedo hacer nada, si no pude saludar a Edward al estar con mis padres ahora decirles la verdad sería peor, no podría actuar ni sabría cómo.

Mire a mí alrededor.

Solo una cosa tenía en mente ahora

Debo huir…

Mientras buscaba una hoja donde escribir con la pluma que siempre dejan de recuerdo en los hoteles me empezaron a resbalar lagrimas por las mejillas.

Eso era inevitable, iba a abandonarlos por primera vez… no tendría más esa seguridad en mi respaldo ni esa sonrisa cada vez que los mire. Garabatee algo para ver si la pluma pintaba y empecé a escribir sin ver nada, ya que las lágrimas salían una tras otra, llenando mis ojos hasta perder la visión.

Si, puede que sea demasiado egoísta de mi parte pero él lo vale…

Agarre una de las bolsas que trajo Renée, metí la ropa que había deseado y robe algo de dinero de un pantalón de Charlie. Ahora solo debía dejar de vivir junto a ellos para vivir un sueño.

Un terrible y doloroso sueño.

Casi faltando una hora para media noche camine normal hacía afuera con la bolsa de Renée, nadie sospecho, pudieron pensar que vine de visita o que fui una amiga de ellos – recuerden que los ayude en el elevador – cada paso que daba era un peso sobre mí, como un dolor difícil de explicar. Ya que no podría curarlo con nada… era un sentimiento que iba a tener todos los días a partir del momento que abandone la habitación.

Cruce la calle y me senté en una banca donde la gente espera los Shuttles.

Solo a mí se me podía ocurrir escapar a esta hora ¿Dónde iba a dormir?

Mire los billetes que agarre y me puse a jugar con ellos; de ellos salió un volante doblado, esto era cosa del destino enserio lo creía, era un volante para un partido de beisbol local. Debieron de habérselo dado mientras caminábamos o algo – Charlie tiene la manía de guardar cosas en su billetera -, también salió otro folleto con dos entradas gratis para un pequeño concierto de una nueva banda del lugar. Este amor de momento es tan arriesgado, nadie dice que lo veré de nuevo y aun así paso esto, como si yo supiera donde estaría… yo no sé más de su nombre y su edad, no se mas que el sentimiento en mi interior.

Solo a mí se me ocurre esto enserio, puedo dormir ¿Dónde?

No puedo confiar en nadie, bueno eso es lo que siempre quise, vivir por mi cuenta arriesgando lo que tengo pero…

Debo buscar un hotel o motel que este cerca para pasar una noche mientras pienso mejor donde quedarme.

Comencé a caminar a todos lados, metiéndome por callejones y cruzando calles iluminadas aun, no pensé que todavía a esta hora hubiera autos aunque no eran tantos, aun así había autos. Vi hoteles si, vi hoteles pero tenía miedo de entrar hasta que me encontré con un motel demasiado casero, tenía más aspecto de posada. Entre buscando gente y me registre con una muchacha, era demasiado barato por una noche. Es mi día de suerte después de todo.

Nunca creí tener un día de suerte.

Todo suena tan fácil que no puedo creerlo bien, aun pienso estar en mi joven cuerpo cual no llamaba la atención a ninguna persona, es bastante extraño mirarme al espejo y ver a otra persona porque sigo siendo la misma, al imaginarme imagino mi rostro con mis pues dulces no podrían ser, mis normales ojos. Espero solo el momento en despertar y verme en mi hotel con Renée moviéndome para ponerse los zapatos o abrir los ojos en medio de la noche reflexionando lo interesante que pudo haberse puesto el sueño.

Si es que es así…

Despierta Bella, por favor antes de empezar a sufrir más…

Despierta…

* * *

**bueno, ojala les haya gustado enserio oh que** **tarde! **

**perdon esque me dio panico por la hora bueno, **

**me pregunto si leeran esto...**

**bueno estoy feliz de subirlo **

**DEJEN REVIEW! . XD**

**a qien deje mas reviews le escribo un minific romantico **

**con su personaje favorito!3 **

**(se vale lemon;))' jaajaj naa no se crean x)**

**el proximo capitulo lo subire el sabado o viernes! gracias! **

"Que tonteria... ¿Qué valides tiene un simple papel con un pacto? Me siento mas vacio que esa simple hoja que quiere unir algo. Es como si alguna parte de mi me dijera que deseo que Nana deje de cantar. A veces es como si solo quisiera que ella estuviera a mi lado pensando únicamente en mi. Ultimamente me han dado ganas de matar a Nana. Porque esa sería la única forma en que haría que Nana fuera nada mas mia..." Honjo Ren, NANA Tomo 14

**Bye**


	7. Cántame solo a mí

**N/A: Hola a todos! estoy feliz de que me lean enserio, este capitulo dije que lo subiria hoy y asi lo hice, lamento la tardanza.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son originales de Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

**

Cantame solo a mí

Solo el y yo era todo lo que quería.

Solo el y yo.

Era lo único que cabe en mi mundo ahora.

¿Puedo ser algo para él?

Desperté en la mañana muy incómoda, la cama donde dormí era casi de piedra… debía ir a comprar algunas cosas esenciales para mi supervivencia en unas horas y después hundirme en depresión antes de comer, tal vez mientras tomo una limonada piense en cómo encontrar a Edward y después seguir con la depresión por no encontrar alguna idea de cómo verlo, para luego pensar en cómo explicar que escape y regrese con este cuerpo.

Podría cambiar la depresión de las 8:30 pm por el cómo encontrar a Edward de las 3:15 pm, así podría sobrevivir mas la primera depresión.

Esto es tan ridículo de mi parte, estoy sola sin nadie ahora. Soy casi una miseria y para encontrarlo tendría que salir a muchas partes, sin mencionar que en algún momento el dinero se me acabara. Es realmente una ridiculez todo esto, debería levantarme de la cama y empezar a pensar enserio. Si no como dije ya antes, esto que ah pasado sería en vano.

Si, no sé qué haré primero tengo que salir y pues, saber donde frecuenta la gente… por otro lado me gustaría ir a ese partido de beisbol del volante, bueno soy pésima en cualquier deporte que intento pero el beisbol no me aburre, supongo que lo llevo en la sangre después de todo es el deporte estadounidense.

Que linda puede ser una vida si sabes perfectamente lo que harás.

Suspire.

Solo quiero verlo saben… ¿es tan difícil eso?

No creo volver a desaprovechar la oportunidad de mirarlo.

Al final de la mañana decidi ir al juego de beisbol solo con esperanza de relajarme un poco, se lo que piensan ¿Bella Swan en un juego de beisbol? Bueno, creo que ya explique mi motivo antes.

Lo bueno fue que el taxista sabia donde iba a ser el juego, me aburrió su conversación aunque se que no debí demostrarlo, su hijo iba a jugar pero por el empleo no podía asistir. Quisiera saber cual es la necesidad que siente un padre para proteger a sus hijos, cual es el sentimiento que los impulsa a luchar para ellos. No siempre los hijos agradecen a los padres por sus sacrificios, ¿Por qué? No puedo decir.

Cuando llegue el partido ya había comenzado, el taxista bajo a saludar a su hijo para después volver a su trabajo, ese hombre no tenía cara de por aquí más bien tenia rostro de inmigrante.

¿Pero quién podría juzgarlo?

Nadie de aquí…

Mientras miraba el juego pensaba en esos pequeños detalles que uno dice o agrega en la descripción de su vida. En él como todos vemos las cosas diferentes, yo puedo ver una rosa que es la más hermosa y significativa flor que puede haber, otra persona puede ver solo una flor u nada en especial, solo una planta. Si siempre estaré aquí quisiera poder vivir con libertad, no sentirme atada, todo hubiera sido perfecto si solo tuviera 14…

No estoy arrepentida de lo que pasa ahora pero siento que yo no tengo un campo en este destino, es como si yo me hubiera incluido sin preguntar en las decisiones de una persona, pero es que aunque no hubiera hecho esto me lamentaría mucho mas, hay personas que piensan que si tuvieran la oportunidad la aprovecharían, Bella… ¿aprovecharas la oportunidad?

Me compre un refresco después del partido y me puse a caminar a unas cuadras del hotel, ya que temía perderlo.

¿Cuánto tiempo seguiré estando de esta forma?

Hago amor sin darlo a nadie y eso duele mucho, se acumula en mi corazón que está al borde de estallar… pero al mismo tiempo no puedo vivir sin este sentimiento, aun cuando después de varios días este lindo sentimiento se convierte en dolor.

Ahorita que sigo creando amor sin entregarlo no tengo espacio para tanto dolor, no tanto todavía como para sufrir más de lo que podré sufrir días después de este.

Solo quiero cerrar los ojos para verte y respirar profundamente para imaginar que tu aroma sigue en el aire, como si apenas te hubieras marchado. Quiero olvidarte pero no puedo.

¿Qué pasa?

Solo quiero…

¿Qué es lo que quiero?

Ahora lo veo todo tan confuso.

¿Qué es lo que en verdad deseo?

Bueno, llamarlo deseo no sería lo apropiado ya que por un deseo esto pasa.

Basta ya.

No lograre nada con esto…

Tire mi refresco en un bote de basura.

¿Lloraran los ángeles con la tristeza de la gente?

Los ángeles en el cielo… me mandaron uno especialmente para mí.

Vi un cartel enorme anunciando a una banda con el nombre parecido al del anuncio que tenía entre los billetes, podría ser una especie de diversión sana ¿no?

Seguramente un caballero como Edward puede querer entrar a escuchar un poco de música, tenía cierto aspecto en su cabello alborotado…

Esos mechones cobres brillaban casi tanto como las lagunas de sus ojos, yo podría estar horas hundiéndome entre sus ojos… intentando descubrir la verdad en sus puertas del alma.

Me pregunto que estarán haciendo mis padres, ya habrán salido de la cruda a esta hora. Segura entre sus brazos… era lo único que quería ahora, estar abrazada entre sus cálidos brazos.

Mirando esa sonrisa segura dirigida a mí.

Dándome un poco de esa magia sin yo tener que ofrecerle algo.

Vivir un día a su lado…

Canciones.

Bellas canciones sonaban en ese lugar, eran canciones que detrás de las líneas sin sentido aun les hallaba un especial significado. El lugar era muy obscuro así que no podía distinguir las caras de la gente.

Para llegar allí tenía que subir unos largos escalones para llegar después a un diseño muy peculiar de escenario, bueno estaba encerrado, las únicas sillas que habían eran las del bar fuera de eso la gente se quedaba parada, era un lugar donde ibas a lo que ibas. A escuchar música nomas. No a comer ni nada por el estilo.

La música que sonaba me recordaba a la música que de vez en cuando escuchaba Charlie, digo de vez en cuando por que el no puede usar ni una computadora sin ayuda; horas parada en el mismo punto mientras la gente con sus grupitos hablaban cómodos, en un momento me pregunte si la gente no me tendría lastima por estar sola, no siempre es mejor estar acompañada.

Bueno, al menos yo pienso eso.

¿Ahora qué harás Bella?

Podría escuchar la voz de Jacob llamándome, el siempre haciéndome reír y apoyándome cuando me siento mal, desearía que estuviera aquí conmigo. Estando sola no tengo la confianza necesaria para regresar o para actuar.

¿Seré más guapa ahora?

Sin nada más que hacer y con el miedo de que alguien se emborrachase allí adentro, me Salí sin escuchar a la banda principal, no me gustaba que tocaran bandas que nadie conocía antes, uno paga o va a ver a una no a conocer nuevas.

Caminando de nuevo, seguía caminando hacia adelante hasta que el sol empezó a ponerse en su punto y sube que regresar en taxi, mi respiración se hacía cada vez más dura por el cansancio pero a mí no me importaba mucho. No quería volver atrás pues sentía que las preocupaciones iban bajando con cada paso, si seguía gastando el dinero terminaría sin nada, eso lo sé pero… una parte de mi solo quiere gastarlo todo para examinar mis reacciones.

Un día pasa rápido si no le prestas tanta atención.

Di un suspiro de amor.

Edward…

Querido Edward, quisiera que supieras lo que hago por ti.

Es duro amar a alguien que nunca sabrá que lo amas.

Y actuar con la esperanza de que note lo que haces por él.

Hace mucho tiempo pensaba que esto no era real, tal como una mariposa con libertad podía ser encerrada ¿Cómo puede alguien ofrecer su vida por la de otra persona?, no podía entender el sentimiento de devoción hacía otra porque nunca lo había sentido. Ahora que lo se me siento como esa mariposa que encerré un día de verano.

Si tan solo pudiera caminar de la mano a tu lado.

¿Sabes lo que es para mí?

Saber que en tus pensamientos puedo estar una vez, estar siempre contigo.

Que amor tan ego centrista siento por ti…

Pero es que no puedo evitarlo, estaré a tu lado porque quiero hacerte sentir todo el amor que tengo para ti, desde el primer momento en que vi tu rostro.

Sueño con un día de lluvia, recostada en mi cama observando la ventana, mirando como las ligeras gotas hacen un ruido ligero que no me deja dormir. Extraños sueños tengo pero no soy capaz de recordarlos. Esta soledad será la causante… me pregunto yo.

Me encontraba tallándome las sienes para relajarme, tararee una cancioncita para dormir y soñé lo más maravilloso que puedo soñar, si, Edward Cullen.

El sueño de una vida.

Yo parada entre tanta gente mirándolo, como si solo fuéramos el y yo entre tanta gente. Nuestros corazones latían con la misma frecuencia, al sonido de la música.

El estaba sentado en un banco de madera tocando la guitarra cantando una canción, los chicos con los que lo vi estaban detrás de él con otros instrumentos. Debo mencionar que ni siquiera mire sus rostros, su boca me hipnotizaba al igual que su mirada, fija en la mía.

La letra de la música era como en otro idioma para mí, no sabía lo que decía a pesar de que estaba en mi idioma solo entendía que la cantaba para mí.

Mujer mas ego centrista no podía haber, pero solo quisiera ser la única en sus pensamientos.

Saber que todas sus palabras eran dirigidas a mí, que la letra que componía era para mí.

Me llamaba con el micrófono pero yo no escuchaba nada más que los latidos de nuestros corazones, un reflector me apunto haciendo que mi rostro se viera más blanco de lo normal. La gente me miraba extraña ¿esa chica llamo la atención de ese hombre?, pensaba la gente.

Alcance a escucharlos, di pasos lentamente hacía el hasta que me extendió su suave mano para ayudarme a subir, las lagrimas empezaron a salirme sin que yo quisiera. Mire mi mano que era más pequeña, después mire mi vestido. Tenía mi cuerpo de 14.

La gente reía de nosotros cada vez más fuerte e incluso nos tiraban cosas…

- No pasa nada Bella – me dijo él y me abrazo.

No podía oler su aroma ahora pero me acune en su pecho intentando que estas lagrimas histéricas dejaran de salir, los chicos se pusieron frente a nosotros para enfrentar a la gente.

Alce mi mirada a su rostro…

Pero antes de que pasara algo desperté.

La vida de ambos cambiara porque la vida da sorpresas, nadie imagino – ni yo misma – que esto me pasaría.

Me enamore de verdad, ahora lo sé bien.

Mañana buscare en los lugares que sean, debo lograr ser esa única entre la gente, debo lograr que este hilo rojo nunca se rompa.

**

* * *

**

**hola de nuevo! pues este capitulo siento que esta muy de relleno pero ¡NO ES ASI!**

**este si lo escribi con sentimientoo y no creo que sere la unica en decir esto:**

**YA QUIERO QUE SALGA EDWARD!.**

**respondiendo a algo que pusieron una vez. si me gustaría poner un Edward POV **

**pero nunca e sabido escribir como hombre saben? creo que si lo hiciera sería muy gay **

**asi que si alguien se ofrece a ayudarme lo pondre pero al final :D**

**vamos seria como mi propio sol de media noche xD**

**se llamara: Parde de mi mismo **

**wuuu! :D**

**creo que ya en el siguiente capitulo sale Edward:D y jaja Maryfer si si lo de los reviews era broma pero gracias por dejar tantos xD**

**si asi lo deseas encantada te hare un mini fic x) porqe nadie me dijo qe no se decia epilogo? ¬o¬ ya demaciado egocentrismo. Me gusta mucho**

**poner frases que me gustan al final de los fics que por asi decirlo me inspiran o lei mientras escribia y me gustaban para que ustedes las conocieran... pero ayer vi los premios MTV y no puedo evitar poner esta.**

"No hubiera existido la gripe porcina si hubiéramos tratado mejor a los cerdos" Jim Carrey

**bye! xD**


	8. Celos Que Angustia

**N/A: HOLA A TODAS! pues este capitulo lo escribi practicamente en dos dias asi que si suena muy apurado es eso.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS personajes son originales de Stephenie Meyer****  
**

* * *

**Celos… Que angustia**

Días, días, días.

Pasaron desde que te vi. No sé cómo eh podido aguantar tanto tiempo sin ti.

¿Qué es mi amor?

Más que un sentimiento, por el que vivo.

¿Qué es mi esperanza?

Más que un deseo.

¿Qué es mi corazón?

Es el hogar que te espera.

¿Qué son tus ojos?

Son lo único que me pueden derrotar.

Buscando en horas lugares que nunca pensé visitar, pero siguiendo un pequeño patrón, no me quede más de una hora en un lugar donde sirvieran alcohol. Pienso que ese pudo ser mi error, después de todo el es un hombre. Pero y si tal vez, ya desapareció… bueno, con eso me refiero a que regreso a su ciudad. Después de todo lo vi por primera vez en un Shuttle e iba de regreso a su hotel ¿cierto?

Ba, dejare de pensar en eso si no, no aguantare mucho más.

La desesperanza no combina con el amor que ahora vive. Vamos Edward se que juntos podremos mantener este amor.

Yo quiero ser más que un vago recuerdo en tu memoria.

Después de tanto buscar y gastar en lugares en los que nunca estas, cuando dan las 5 de la tarde regreso a aquel lugar donde fui a escuchar una banda en especial. Ya era una costumbre para mi subir esas escaleras y estar parada en medio de la gente para observar la música que gente compone. Que bella melodía saca una persona de su mente, es todo un arte este.

Es tan extraño que una melodía atrape tu corazón, en especial el mío.

Sé que se podría decir que esto es una traición a todo lo que eh pensado y que es idiota de mi parte dejar que pase esto, debo aclarar también que no estoy enamorada es solo…

Que desde que entre en este lugar llego a la misma hora solo para escuchar a una banda, el cantante es casi todo lo opuesto a Edward; es más bien mucho más alto, su piel es morena, su cabello es negro y ondulado, algo largo diría yo. No lo suficiente para llegar a una coleta pero no tan corto como para no caber en tu mano. Era muy serio cuando de cantar se trataba pero cuando solo tocaba la guitarra era de tontos no reírse – por extraño que suene – su voz era muy seria pero hipnótica. Era su voz lo que más me llamaba la atención. Además del valor para pasar enfrente y decir lo que en un momento quisiste expresar.

Fui a la barra a pedir agua, unos 7 minutos después de que la banda de ese sujeto se fuera; no toda la música que tocaban me gustaba pero esa banda si valía la pena escuchar. Era lo que más odiaba, el momento en que se acababa la música que enserio me agradaba y tener que ir a buscar a más lugares para encontrarlo.

¿Recuerdan cuando mencione la decepción?

No la ciento tan fuerte en esos momentos, ya que la música me ayuda a relajarme.

- ¿quieres algo más?

Dijo una voz seria detrás mío.

Me quede callada, si no le hablaba se iría.

- ¿desea algo? – dijo el cantinero.

Hey, ¿Por qué sigo aquí parada?

Me voltee y vi…

El hombre cuya voz admiro estaba mirándome, mi corazón empezó a latir nervioso, es como conocer a una celebridad.

- ¿me dejas pasar?

Creo que se me da muy bien arruinar los momentos.

Dio un paso quedando nuestros cuerpos uno frente al otro, su cabeza la paso por el lado izquierdo de la mía. Sentía sus mechones de cabello ondulado en mi oreja.

- Dame un Manhattan y para ti… ¿un daiquiri de fresa?

¿Seguirá de insistente?

- Déjame pasar por favor… - estaba colmando mi paciencia.

- ¿tienes algún problema? ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera beber con una linda chica?

Tengo 14, no puedo beber.

¿Es ese mi único impedimento?

Me voltee y tome un trago de agua.

- Eres elegante eh… vino blanco…

Se sentó a mi lado. Era lo que quería…

Cuando el se sentó me di la vuelta y camine rápido a los escalones de la salida, por lo menos ahora tenía la seguridad de que podía llamar la atención de alguien pues, guapo después de todo. Si pude llamar su atención por un momento puedo llamar la de Edward.

¡Si!

Eso si alegra mi día.

Pero… los latidos siguen igual…

Ya casi eran las 6 de la tarde y aun no sabía dónde buscar, tenía la corazonada de que debía empezar a buscar en lugares diferentes. Mi mente piensa que me lo encontrare en un museo o algo pero sé que no es así, eso sería más una fantasía de una colegiala. Encontrar su amor en una escuela, la manera perfecta de escapar de la rutina, yo sabía que lo encontraría en donde nunca imagine. Debo dejar de creer en mis impulsos primeros. Qué tal si por ejemplo… ¿visito un antro?

Yo en uno no puedo imaginar pero sé que lo hare de todas formas, es la única manera de encontrarlo.

Me regrese al hotel porque no quería ir a uno hoy en la noche sin estar preparada mentalmente. Le pregunte al conductor si había uno que me recomendara y así fue, me dijo unos tres que mantuve en la memoria.

Saben, mi hogar también es turístico y vivo allí de todas formas, ¿y si Edward vive en esta ciudad?

Odio mirar a la gente a los ojos en las calles, es ese también el motivo en que gasto el poco dinero que me queda en taxis.

No es que me de miedo estar sola es solo que, me da temor saber que puedo llamar la atención de alguien, llamar la atención en muchos sentidos. Ser menor es más fácil pues pasas desapercibida pero ahora que estoy sola…

Tu sonrisa es lo único que me motiva a seguir, aunque tú no hagas nada te seguiré hasta encontrarte. Desde que sonreíste para mi guarde mi corazón para dártelo el día en que te vea de nuevo.

El porqué todos sonríen nunca podre entender…

Tampoco el porqué no puedo sonreírles yo igual…

Si soy una cenicienta perdida ¿Por qué no viene el príncipe a salvarme?

Quisiera poder dejar mi zapato para que me encontraras. En este caso ¿seré yo el príncipe? Intento encontrarte pero no sé cómo, ¿Por qué no puede ser todo así de fácil?

Tener la valentía de buscarte según mi intuición, abrazarte y saber que tu corazón me dice te amo al igual que mis labios. Ya que solo entre ellos podre descubrirlo.

No quería dormir más.

. . .

Al siguiente día amanecí con una depresión impresionante, mi mente se estaba cansando de tanto buscar pero mi corazón me indicaba que estaba cerca de ti.

Después de lo que paso ayer con el hombre de la banda, aquel de la voz que me hipnotiza pase una de las mayores vergüenzas de la vida.

Me dedico una canción.

Gracias a que el lugar estaba oscuro nadie noto que estaba roja de vergüenza, pero me dio algo de risa pensar que por algo embarazoso que paso ayer. Puedo ser parte de esa magia.

Cada palabra que él decía, cada acorde que tocaban, me hacían crecer una sonrisa. Es muy extraño de mi esto pero la sensación me gusta, estoy sonrojada desde que él dijo las primeras palabras al subir en el escenario y aun mas desde que note que me miraba solo a mi…

¿Estaré soñando?

Me es muy similar al sueño que tuve con Edward, pero no… no puedo traicionarlo.

Imposible.

Aunque…

Me sentiría más segura si alguien fuera conmigo a un antro, sería más feliz sabiendo que tengo una protección a mis espaldas.

Camine hacía la barra a esperar a que viniera ese chico, tenía la ligera esperanza de que viniera. Después de ponerme en vergüenza mínimo debería hacer eso.

- ¿te gusto la canción?

Apareció detrás de mí, este chico… aparecía de repente.

- ¿C…cómo te llamas?

- Andrew Masen… - se acerco mucho a mi

Su aroma era de una colonia, olía bastante bien, tengo una debilidad por los aromas a perfumes de hombre.

- Yo… eh… - por el ruido de el próximo cantante no escucho mi balbucear, pero me miraba a los ojos como para dejarme atrapada, debía hablar con más seguridad, como si fuera una mujer de verdad.

Pero tengo miedo…

- ¿quieres algo?

Recargo su mano en la barra, dejándome acorralada.

- Qui… - no se escuchaba nada, ni siquiera podía escucharme a mi misma – vámonos de aquí…

Saque valor no sé de donde, lo sujete de la mano y camine jalándolo hasta los escalones; mi corazón latía aun más rápido que antes ¿Bella Swan está haciendo esto?

Que me pasa, ¿tanto miedo tendré?

Me siguió hasta que salimos y cuando llegamos a la calle suspiro.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, estaba vestido como una persona común unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa blanca sin mangas, bueno a diferencia de que parecía estar manchada de rojo. Traía unos lentes obscuros en el cabello y un collar bueno, cadena. No podía ver el dije porque estaba oculto en su camisa.

A esta luz se veía guapo, ojala él no se haya decepcionado de mi a esta luz.

- Acompáñame a un lugar...

Si no lo decía claro, terminaría haciendo muchos cuentos.

Estaba roja. El se me acerco y sujeto mi rostro con sus manos.

- Su… suéltame por favor

Quite sus manos con las mías.

El se rio.

- Eres difícil… me gusta

Me tomo de la mano y corrimos a su auto.

El camino hacia ese antro fue muy cómodo, era más agradable de lo que había pensado, me hablo algo de su música y lo hermosa que era.

Me puse muy nerviosa, me gustaría decirle que tan solo tengo 14 para que dejara de adularme. Pero…

Me reí ahora yo.

- ¿eres de aquí?

- No

- ¿Y porque quieres ir al antro?

- ¿Y porque no eh de ir?

Con eso se quedo callado.

Me pregunto si el imagino que yo sería de otro tipo de chica, sé que no soy lo que él esperaba y me alegre de que no me sacara del auto. Cuando por fin llegamos al lugar entre como con un aura diferente, más segura y determinada; mire a toda la gente.

Solo para encontrarte…

Pero no estabas allí.

Fuimos a los otros antros que me habían recomendado y en ninguno estaba, que esperaba de todas formas seguramente ya se había ido. Andrew estaba sospechando algo de mí, quizás era que hablaba muy ingenua o que me iba de los antros después de mirar el rostro de todos sin ni siquiera querer bailar con él.

Opino que lo usaba solo de chofer.

Y así era.

Después de toda la única persona que amaba era a Edward, sin embargo me deje vencer por sus encantos.

Entre caminando sola por ese antro, no recordé con que argumento acepte entrar pero debía hacerlo, ya había buscado en muchas partes su magnífica presencia sin ninguna suerte. Me estaba cansando de mi intuición de mala muerte, iba a lugares donde nunca entraría solo pensando en que él es hombre, también puede caer igual de bajo que los demás, pero luego pensaba que él era un caballero y nunca pisaría un lugar de estos. De nuevo me equivoque…

Oye Edward, ¿enserio eres tú?

Lo vi rodeado de sus amigos bebiendo en la barra, solo mire su rostro tan blanco iluminado por las pocas luces del lugar, reían muy alto casi rebasaba la música, no sabía la razón de su risa así que disimuladamente haciéndome espacio entre todos observe mejor.

Una chica alta con el cabello mas planchado que nada le bailaba frente a él.

¿Estos serán celos?

Porque duelen…

* * *

**Hola! lo se, se lo que piensan:**

**Ya no leere esta porqueria**

**jajajaj no, sigan leyendo! ****apoco no quieren escuchar la explicacion de Edward? ****oh si ese tipo es un pillo xD**

**la verdad nunca imagine como se encontrarian Bella y Edward ****pero de la manera en que desarrolle la historia **

**aun no sabia como xD,, mas bien estaba asi viviendo mi vida y abri word en el final del capitulo anterior**

**y antes de que se me olvidara lo escribi entonces intente agregarle asi apartir de para agregarlo. Creanme se pondra bueno! nada es lo que parece! ;D**

**Andrew pff! BELLA YO ANDARIA CON ANDREW° jajaja xD estaba pensando en sacar una historia con ese tema**

**que opinan?**

**obiamente fuera de este me refiero a la musica, la chica parada mirando al cantante, happy people(8))' **

**woow ,, lamento si no se esta muy seco o algo pero recuerden que no se ablar como hombre x) **

"Y reconocieron la presencia de la Muerte Roja. Había venido como un ladrón en la noche. Y uno a uno fueron cayendo los presentes en los salones antes festivos, ahora bañados en sangre, y cada uno hallaba la muerte en la desesperada postura en que caía. Y la vida del reloj de ébano se apagó con la del último cortesano." La mascara de la Muerte Roja, Edgar Allan Poe

**BYE!:D**


	9. Mi Latido

**N/A: Hola! estoy muy cansada pero queria subir ya el capitulo, espero lo lean **

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son originales de Stephanie Meyer**

**

* * *

**

**Mi latido**

Verlo allí frente a una mujer que es lo que es sin fingir nada de su edad aunque tal vez le hayan pagado para hacer eso o tenga malas intenciones; me hizo pensar que Edward cada vez estaba más lejano de mí.

Al fin lo había encontrado y arruino todo con pensamientos negativos, este hombre que miro sonreír ¿me podrá reconocer en algo?

Me quede tiesa mirándolo como tonta, mi respiración era profunda y estaba completamente tranquila; era como si estuviera viendo una película o algo fuera de mi, yo luche por este hombre emocionalmente. Luchas internas entre mi corazón y mi mente, perder toda la esperanza en un momento era muy duro para alguien como yo.

Ya que no guardo esperanzas sobre nada.

Solo soy yo la que puede amarlo con tanta intensidad, me duele ver que nadie lo sepa.

- ¿estás bien Bella? – me dijo Andrew con mucha naturalidad, sacudiéndome del hombro

Yo no sabía que decirle, no tenía palabras para responderle.

- ¿te sientes bien? – se paro frente a mí, causando que mi mente volviera a la normalidad.

La perfección del hombre que amo es tan diferente a la del que tengo enfrente, Andrew parecía sostenerme entre sus brazos…

Estaba actuando como una niña chiquita, solo me limite a rodearlo con mis brazos mientras el se movía muy lento, bailando pegado a mí como queriendo mecerme. Me tranquilice muy rápido con la protección de alguien que me ayudaba desinteresadamente, en verdad soy alguien egoísta…

¿Puedo utilizar a alguien de esta forma?

Me siento tan sucia…

Pero después de todo es mi culpa.

Eh…

Ya me cayó el 20.

Estoy bailando pegada con un hombre que no conozco… su… su… su abdomen es fuerte…

Me solté de su cuerpo, cuando lo hice me di cuenta de que yo estaba aferrada a él, como si mi cuerpo se fuera a mantener pegado gracias a él. Como si mi corazón quisiera explotar pero él fuera el que lo evitaba. Un hombre que no conocía… pero que se volvía especial.

- ¡ANDREW! – grito una voz que no conocí

Genial, ¿ahora quieren robármelo?

- ¿estás mejor? – agacho su cabeza, susurrándome en el oído.

Yo lo había soltado pero él seguía sosteniéndome, como si el también tuviera el miedo de que me rompiera en cuanto me soltase.

- Si – alcance a decir – lo siento…

Sonrió allí alado de mi oreja, para después soltarme y voltearse.

Los amigos de Edward lo saludaron y yo… me quede a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico.

- ¡Edward! – lo abrazo y le dio palmadas en la espalda

La chica que había estado frente a él ya no estaba…

¿Sera que en algún momento recordó su orgullo y se marcho?

Su novia no era, bueno se me hacía obvio ya que no estaría riendo si fuera ella. Esta es una de las razones por las que no me gustan estos lugares, aquí la educación no existe y el orgullo se olvida, por lo menos yo encontré a alguien en que puedo confiar… aunque sea solo por esta noche.

Cuando Andrew se fue me quede allí parada mirándolo, era casi irreal que esto pasara. El regreso por mí, como si fuera su mascota tomo de mi mano y me abrazo de los hombros.

Sus amigos por así decirlo me viborearon.

Observe solo por un momento el rostro angelical de Edward para después mirar a sus compañeros.

El más grande: tenía el cabello negro era muy fuerte - diría yo-, me daba la sensación de que era mayor a los demás. Además de negro, su cabello era algo rizado, sus ojos eran cafés obscuros.

El que le seguía: era alto pero no tanto como el chico de pelo negro y Edward, su cabello era también algo largo como el de Andrew pero no tanto, era color miel y sus ojos azules.

El siguiente: era de estatura igual a la del anterior que acabo de describir y parecía tener casi los mismos años que el más grande, su cabello era lacio y completamente rubio, sus ojos eran café claro. No se veía tan musculoso como los anteriores.

¿Qué les pasa?

¿Tienen que ser este grupo de amigos tan atractivos?

Ninguno se compara con los ojos de Edward…

Lo mire lo que fue para mí 3 segundos que resultaron ser varios minutos, pero es que su perfección era tan… pues, que otra palabra puedo decir. Perfecta.

No podía ser este ángel el que vi hace unos minutos frente a aquella mujer.

- Bella, ellos son Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle.

Raros nombres.

Cada uno de ellos me miro extraño, estaba muy nerviosa; sentía como si ellos pudieran ver a través de mi, descubriendo quien soy en verdad.

Empezaron a hablar muy animados de algo que no comprendía, no es que no supiera de que hablaban es que no podía concentrarme lo suficiente para decir algo… dios, tenía a un dios enfrente de mí y no hacía nada.

¡¿Por qué demonios no me le eh echado encima?!

Pase casi una hora allí callada, hasta que cada uno fue saliendo a bailar con alguien.

Quedábamos solo Edward, Andrew y yo.

- ¿C…como se conocieron? – le pregunte a Andrew en el oído

- Edward es mi primo.

Qué demonios…

Edward se rio.

- Si, no nos parecemos pero es verdad – le dio un golpe en la espalda.

Andrew quería sacarme a bailar pero estaba muy nerviosa.

Primera porque no sé bailar.

Segunda porque no quería que Edward me viera

Y tercera porque soy demasiado torpe como para moverme al compas de alguien.

Preferiría quedarme un tiempo a solas con mi dios personal, si escuchaba sus palabras una vez más caería rendida a sus pies, pero Andrew no se iba.

¡Vete de una vez!

No es que desee que él se vaya bueno, si lo deseo pero no en mal forma; más bien quiero que me deje a solas con él. Y es que lo he buscado en toda esta ciudad. Es casi imposible que lo encuentre. ¿Y si no lo vuelvo a ver a partir de ahora?

Si él puede hablarme hoy, podre regresar feliz a mi hotel y soportar los regaños que me tengan listos.

Podre sobrevivir después de esto.

- Te me haces familiar… - me dijo Edward

Pueden creerlo… ¡me habla a mí!

- No soy de aquí – respondí mecánicamente

El me sonrió, era un ángel ante mis ojos.

- ¿Qué traes? – aun se reía

- Nada…

No pensé en que los ángeles tuvieran ojos verdes.

- Después de verte bailar así, hasta yo estaría nervioso – empezó a reírse Andrew y pidió bebidas para los 3

El ángel pareció preocuparse.

- No es que yo quisiera bailar… solo es…

Estaba preocupado de dañar su porte frente a una mujer, que quisiera explicarse frente mío me sorprendió.

- Es una amiga de Emmett…

¿Amiga?

Busque a Emmett entre la gente, esa chica estaba besándose con él.

La chica era una belleza como ninguna, no la vi completamente pero con lo que alcance a mirar me quede impactada. Su cabello caía en cascada hasta su cintura, era rubio brillante, su piel era blanca como mármol y su rostro muy bello.

Si un día yo llegaba a estar a la altura de esa bella mujer, podría siquiera ser considerada para ti.

Ya que un dios como tu merece solo lo mejor.

Ahora que te eh visto podría asegurar que puedo volver a mi otro cuerpo, ya que te eh visto una vez más. Siento mi vida completa.

Me quede mirando su perfecto cuerpo por unos momentos, al subir mi mirada a su rostro note que él hacía lo mismo, mi ropa no era muy provocativa ni nada, era probablemente la mas decente en todo el lugar, ¿se estará burlando de mi en su interior?

Me alegro de que nunca le dijera mi nombre completo al conocernos, deben de haber miles de Isabellas en todo el país. No era muy extraño el nombre.

También me gustaría saber si…

- ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

...Al pronunciar mi nombre con este cuerpo producto de mi amor por él, habrá recordado a aquella niña delgada que conoció en un Shuttle.

- Isabella Swan – le dije, mis manos tenían un tic de nervios entonces las escondí detrás de mi espalda.

Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, eran los ojos mas hermosos que yo pude haber visto en la vida. Ya que era la energía vital que yo necesitaba, esa sonrisa suya al escuchar mi nombre era diferente como si tuviera algo de ternura. Miro después que tenía mis manos atrás y luego tomo un poco de su bebida.

Siento que estoy volando…

Volando sin alas a tu lado.

**

* * *

**

**este capitulo la verdad no me gusta xD**

**es porque aun no son cercanos Bella y Edward**

**pero notaron**

**que se sintio una chispa entre ellos'(L) **

**no se hablar como hombre**

**alguien ayudeme! : **

**sale tengo sueñito y ya me tengo que ir**

**espero que lo disfruten mucho!**

**esperen el siguiente! **

**"Y es como volar sin alas porque tu eres mi cosa especial, estoy volando sin alas... y tu eres el lugar donde mi vida empieza y tu vas a ser donde termine estoy volando sin alas, y esa es la alegria que me das, estoy volando sin alas", Flying without wings, Westlife**

**Si quieren escuchar la cancion (esta hermosisima)**

**escuchenla pero no escuchen cuando Cristian Castro canto con ellos**

**escuchen a solo Westlife**

**BYE!:D**


	10. Parte de él

**N/A: Hola a todos! gracias por leerme este capitulo lo escribi gracias a ustedes! **

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son originales de Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Parte de él**

Todos buscan ese sentimiento, poder compartirlo con alguien más debe ser maravilloso. Algunos pueden encontrarlo en su propio trabajo, otros en la banca de un parque… pensar que yo lo encontré en unas vacaciones.

Afortunada debo ser.

Tenerlo aquí de nuevo, el poder tocarlo…

Pensar que esos ojos me miran, siento como si estuviera desnuda ante su mirada, ¿Qué otra cosa podía sentir?

Más que temor de que me rechazara.

Quiero gritarles a todos el amor que le tengo, quiero subirme a la barra y gritarlo a todos, para que el sepa que mi alma y mi corazón son suyos desde aquel día frio…

Pensar que su corazón derritió el mío.

Era algo gracioso de mí.

Andrew nunca me dejo sola, no supe si fue por el miedo de que me derrumbara otra vez y lo necesitase o porque pensó que alguien más me llevaría, tal vez vigilaba a Edward. Que él lo vigilara me hacía sentir nerviosa, me daba la sensación de que era importante para él.

Cuando hablábamos miraba mucho mi boca, no estaba pintada más que con un gloss muy suave, yo no creo ser deseable para alguien… bueno, alguien que no sea Andrew. Debo pensar en una manera de tener más dinero, o… si regreso…

Ya cumplí lo que quería.

Pero estoy tan enamorada, no puedo marcharme de este lugar.

De hecho no me eh movido.

Tantas noches soñando contigo, imaginando el momento en que te encuentre y ahora que te tengo enfrente, no puedo reaccionar como imagine que lo haría.

Las luces que iluminaban el oscuro lugar pasaban a través de tu cabello, dándole un brillo muy hermoso a tus ojos, como si pudiera ver miles de estrellas en ellos. Llamándome…

Andrew me dio mi bebida, creo que no la tuve antes porque se la tomo.

- No querrás beber eso – Edward se rio disimuladamente

- ¿Por qué? – no iba a beberlo de todas formas

- Se lo da a todas… - me susurro y dio otro trago

¿Todas?

Sé que era de esperarse, después de todo…

De eso viven los músicos de su tipo.

Mujeres y alcohol.

No tenía nada en contra de eso, de hecho me gustaba algo su filosofía de la vida. Viven su vida quejándose de las reglas mientras las rompen siguiendo un protocolo, después de todo para expresarse tienen que unirse a una responsabilidad. Lo que me llamaba la atención era que Vivian su vida como si nada, como si no existieran enfermedades que pudiera matarlos o como si el alcohol fuera agua, morían sin arrepentirse de nada porque vivieron como quisieron. Esa era una vida admirable para alguien como yo.

Admirable pero al mismo tiempo tan estúpida.

Estoy aquí a las 2.30 de la mañana solo escuchándote hablar, dejando que mi corazón viva y de sus latidos como debe de hacerlo. Soñando contigo.

No puedo evitarlo, aun a las 2.30 de la mañana cuando mis ojos se cierran solos.

Debo evitarlo en nombre de mi amor por ti.

Platica superficial era la que teníamos, casi siempre interrumpida por alguien.

Por un momento olvide que lo que tenía en mis manos era una bebida alcohólica y bebí un poco.

No imaginaran donde termine.

**15 minutos después…  
**

- ¡Bella!, ¡Bella! ¿estás bien? – Andrew me estaba dando palmadas en la espalda mientras vomitaba

No había comido nada en muchas horas.

Emmett se estaba riendo de mí en la entrada, la rubia que lo acompañaba también. Eran una pareja perfecta, típica parecida a la porrista y el jugador de futbol americano.

Se metieron unos minutos después, cuando termine de vomitar.

Parecía que solo salieron a reírse de mí.

- Te dije que no bebieras – el tono de voz de ese ángel no parecía regañarme, más bien parecía estar arrepentido de no haberme cuidado mas.

Era verdaderamente un ángel.

¿Será real?

Creo que es imposible.

Aun en estas circunstancias me parecía irreal, pero lo tengo a mi lado, lo eh encontrado… pasaría mi vida buscándolo si no lo encontraba, siento…

Todo.

Todo parecía estar arreglado por cosa del destino.

Quería llorar.

- Iré por mi auto… - me dijo Andrew

Se marcho… ya era hora.

- Espero no parezca muy descortés esta pregunta, ya que acabo de conocerte pero ¿Andrew que es tuyo?

- Es solo un conocido

Estaba sorprendida por su caballerosidad al hablar.

Esperaba algo más de mí.

- Lo veo todos los días en donde canta

- ¿en verdad? Yo voy de vez en cuando…

El cielo.

- ¿quieres ir conmigo mañana? – espero que las lagrimas que siento sean falsas.

Espero que esto que quema mis mejillas sea solo producto de mi emoción.

- Claro

- Te esperare en las escaleras ¿está bien?

Andrew llego unos minutos más tarde con su auto ya prendido, solo espero a que yo me subiera.

- Nos veremos mañana

Su dulce voz era como música para mis oídos, era el sonido más melodioso que alguien podía escuchar.

¿aquí empesaría todo? Verdad…

Edward se acerco lentamente a mi, mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido como si me quisiera advertir algo.

No sabia que, tal vez solo me iba a abrazar…

Cuando nuestros cuerpos estaban a unos centímetros toco mi mejilla con su mano, era muy calida para el frio de la noche; mire hacia abajo avergonzada y por reacción abri mis labios un poco. El aprobecho esto, tomandolo como una iniciativa y sin que yo lo supiera toco mis labios con los suyos.

Abri mis ojos como platos cuando los sentí, su perfecto rostro se veía muy concentrado en intentar abrir mi boca, ahora cerrada.

Mi primer beso…

No duro tanto pero seguía sin creerlo. Estaba en el paraiso.

Las lágrimas que no eran reales hace unos momentos resbalaron ahora sí, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Tenía que despertar en cualquier momento.

- Hasta mañana Bella…

Estaba como tonta paralizada, con los brazos completamente tiesos.

El se dio la vuelta y camino con total seguridad a las escaleras, donde seguramente Jasper o Carlisle lo esperaban…

¿Eso habrá querido desde que me miro?

Besarme…

¿Será la razón por la que miraba tanto mis labios?

EDWARD CULLEN ME BESO.

Iba a morirme en este momento, podía morir ahora en paz.

- Vamos Bella, sube

Qué vergüenza con Andrew, tuvo que bajarse y ayudarme a subir, pero es que mis células no reaccionaban… mi respiración era casi hiperventilación, un roce de sus labios era como una llave a el cielo.

El chico a mi lado hablaba sobre cosas que no entendía y no me moleste en disimular que lo escuchaba, solo podía ver esos labios acercándose a mí, esos ojos mirándome fijamente, ese aliento dulce que llenaba mis pulmones y los purificaba, ese pequeño beso que marco mi destino.

Sentía como si después de todo este tiempo por fin encontré el camino que debía seguir, era una princesa despertada por el típico príncipe azul. Cursi manera de explicarlo, era como si ya hubiera abierto los ojos a una realidad que vivo.

Amor.

Palabra difícil de pronunciar pero fácil de sentir.

Dame tu amor, Edward déjame sentirlo una vez más y te daré todo lo que eh guardado desde que escuche tu dulce voz.

Empezare a volverme loca después de esto.

Andrew ayudo a encontrar mi apartamento, estaba demasiado torpe – tropecé como cuatro veces antes de entrar -, no era muy raro de mi, pero ahora si tenía una razón.

- Deberías venir a dormir conmigo

¿Qué?

Eso si lo entendí.

Que enfermo, solo tengo 14 años.

Oh cierto, no lo sabe…

- Estoy bien aquí…

- Piensas quedarte más… ¿tienes dinero para pagar esta posada?, es para pobres pero no creo que traigas tanto

- Ah sí, ¡que te hace pensar que no tengo!

- ¿tienes?

Me quede callada, se defenderme pero no mentir.

Nunca se me dio bien.

- Cuando quieras puedes venir conmigo, nunca estoy en mi apartamento.

Tendrá ensayos… por lo menos cumple lo que quiere hacer.

- Lo pensare

- Bella… - me miro, en tan poco tiempo pudo descubrirme

- Enserio, lo pensare…

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho.

Nada me importaba ahora, perdonen si estoy tan atontada pero, no puedo dejar de pensar en el.

Creo que al fin puedo formar parte de él…

* * *

**olaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!1**

**amo la frase del final**

**ustedes no?**

**aaww alfin puedo formar parte de el.... **

**oigan dejen reviews por favor :3**

**me preocupa mucho que no me dejen**

**vamos si no les gusta critiquen x)**

**ya saben que si algo esta de la patada pueden decirmelo **

**yo lo aceptare y tratare de mejorar bueno, dejen gracias!**

**veamos veamos escucharon a westlife? xD**

"Cuando aprendáis a aceptar en lugar de esperar tendréis menos decepciones", Merlin

**Bye!:D**


	11. Primera Cita: FALLIDA

**N/A: Hola a todos! los extrañe tanto! como no se imaginan. Lamento mucho no haber actualizado desde hace tanto. Pero es que no tenia tiempo. Disfrutenlo!**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son originales de Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Primera cita: FALLIDA**

Tal vez el alma de alguien puede ser entristecida por la de otra, tanta belleza puede ser opacada por otra.  
Se que probablemente yo no podía estar siquiera parada al lado de alguien como el pero ¿Puedo evitarlo? soy débil, lo suficiente como para no poder alejarme de el.  
Bien, fue mi debilidad la que me hizo subir esas escaleras hacia el paraíso...  
Podrás notar que mi corazón de muñeca, puede ser herido fácilmente. Como si fuera tu marioneta... Me moveré hacía donde tu decidas.

- Hola Bella

Fueron tus palabras cuando yo entre. El lugar era ya conocido por mi, la gente ya se acostumbro a ver siempre la chica parada viendo a Andrew como si no hubiera otra cosa en la tierra para después ignorarlo cuando el intenta hablarle.

- Edward... - mire su perfección, sus ojos verdes brillantes ante mi como dos soles... su sonrisa adorada por los Ángeles, su cuerpo esculpido por los dioses

- Gracias por venir.

En la barra habían dos asientos vacíos, que seguramente el aparto, alado de donde se supone que yo me sentaría había un hombre realmente grande, mas que Emmett que me asusto, aun así quería estar aquí, a su lado.

- Pensé que no vendrías

- ¿Por que no iba a venir?

El sonrió.

- Por lo que paso ayer...

OH cierto... el beso.

- No fue nada - intente reírme, pero no pude, estaba roja y muy avergonzada.

Nos quedamos uno al lado de otro…

- ¿Qué música te gusta Bella? – tomo un trago, me encantaba cuando decia mi nombre…

- Pues… la verdad escucho la que sea, pero me gusta mucho la voz de Andrew…

- Yo también se tocar…

Me quede impresionada, ¿podía ser mas perfecto de lo que ya es?

¿¡Que toca, el arpa!?

- ¿enserio?

- Si – se rió de mi rostro – pero no soy muy bueno cantando

- Imposible, eres perfecto

- No lo soy… créeme

Yo cada instante que pasaba a su lado sentía un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, mientras el reía mis oídos se deleitaban con su sonido celestial… mis ojos se iluminaban cuando su mirada se fijaba en la mía y cuando sus manos me tocaban mi corazón no aguantaba.

- sigue Andrew Bella, vamos

Me tomo de la mano y nos abrimos espacio entre la gente, me reí bastante porque el golpeaba a los hombres y ellos le respondían con malas palabras. Era lo que faltaba después de todo, esto es un bar.

- Cuando Andrew era mas pequeño y me veía tocar yo…

Las palabras salientes de su boca, no las podía procesar, yo amo a Edward como no tienen idea, me pongo nerviosa cuando debo hablarle esa es la razón por la que pienso que todo lo que le digo no tiene sentido. Aunque piense bien mi respuesta.

Ver a Andrew tocar… ustedes que nunca lo han escuchado nunca podrían darse una idea de cómo es. Como la atmósfera se transforma en algo diferente…

No puedo escuchar otra cosa que no sean su sonido y hay veces que el valor de la canción, el significado me hace querer llorar.

Mi corazón se ha conectado con esta banda.

Y dudo que al menos Edward pueda desconectarlo.

¿Qué puedo hacer? Edward es el chico ideal para mi bueno eso es lo que pienso…

Bueno ideal tampoco tanto, una chica normal como yo no merece a este ser celestial, solo basta con mirarnos a los dos; pensarían: ese chico anda con ella por lastima o algo por el estilo.

Si pienso en eso me deprime mucho… el hecho de que no pueda llegar a ser su par.

Cuando termino de tocar el grupo de Andrew la gente volvió a la barra o a platicar atrás, o a las mesas. Es tal la conmoción de ellos. Me hace sentir orgullosa que uno de ellos me quiera mucho.

E considerado aunque no parezca la idea de quedarme a vivir con Andrew, no esta en su apartamento en el día según el y no podré pagar por siempre esta posada.

Ya no me importa cuando regresare solo quiero… poder seguir estando a su lado.

Mas tarde como siempre, vi salir a Andrew de la puerta hacia las pues, bambalinas.

Pero no pudo venir conmigo directamente porque una avalancha de chicas lo detuvieron, al parecer no soy la única que piensa esto sobre el. La música lo hace lucir mas guapo de lo que jura ser el. No me malinterpreten el es demasiado lindo. No tanto como Edward.

Pero… lo es.

Edward me seguía hablando pero yo no podía escucharlo, los versos que el cantaba seguían resonando en mi cabeza. ¿Qué era esto que ocurría?

¡BELLA REACCIONA! El hombre de tus sueños habla contigo y tu estas pensando en otra cosa.

¿Qué pasa contigo?

Empecé a respirar con dificultad, sentía que me iba a dar una especie de ataque de pánico.

Hace tiempo que no sufría de uno.

- Bella… ¡Bella! ¿estas bien?A lo lejos mientras mis piernas se debilitaban mire el rostro preocupado de Andrew que quería hacerse espacio entre sus pueblerinos fans.

El rostro de Edward estaba frente al mió, como la vez que me beso… solo podía ver esos grandes ojos verdes. Que mantuve en mi mente junto con sus labios diciendo mi nombre hasta que me desmaye.

. . .

Odio estos ataques.

- Esta despertando…

Esa voz angelical solo podía ser de alguien.

- ¡Bella! - Grito Andrew y sentí que sus brazos me rodeaban, como si hubiera estado siempre a mi lado.

El aroma de la habitación era parecido a pino marítimo, pachulí, pétalos de jazmín, palisandro y musk blanco.

¿Cómo lo se?

Porque al abrir los ojos vi. una botellita azul de perfume llamado Excited de Ted Lapidus. Mi madre le había regalado uno así a el novio de una antigua vecina, como olvidarlo… fuimos a la plaza a buscarle un regalo. Yo tendría unos 10 años, Charlie insistía en comprarle una camisa pero mi madre no quería. Ella quería darle algo diferente. Pero no encontraba nada que le satisficiera.

Cuando me fue a buscar yo estaba viendo una película cerca de perfumería y allí vio esa botellita azul. El aroma le enamoro. Al igual que a mi.

- ¿Edward? – fue lo único que pude pronunciar

- Te quedaras aquí Bella…

¡¿Que!?

- Mientras dormías, fui a buscar tus cosas a la habitación donde te quedabas.

Quería gritar de indignación, quería golpearlo de coraje.

- yo no quiero…

Pero no podía…

Esto me beneficiaba a mí, ¿no era yo la que quería pasar su tiempo cerca de mi ángel?

¡Y que mejor forma que vivir con su primo!

Andrew era de confianza para mí.

Viendo bien el apartamento era bastante amplio, claro que si Andrew me soltara podría verlo mejor.

- ¡que te paso Bella! ¿piensas que puedes preocuparme así? – dijo Edward, su tono temperamental casi me hizo llorar pero de risa.

- Edward, debes irte. Bella y yo tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas.

¿Qué?

¿Acaso descubrió mi secreto?

Que recuerde mi habitación no era un desorden total… quizás le pareció raro que mi ropa estuviera en una bolsa. No lo se pero, cuando pronuncio esas palabras me llene de miedo.

Edward sonrió rendido, su expresión me hizo suspirar… mis ojos calidos miraron los suyos como si fuera mi posesión. Yo no quería que el se fuera, quería que se quedara a mi lado por siempre. Esa es la razón por la que lo busque y por la que abandone todo.

Y aun así Andrew viene a arruinarlo todo.

No se en que trabaja Edward… ¿podría venir a verme mientras mi anfitrión no este?

¿Qué debo dar para que pase eso?

- Andrew… ¿podrías dejarme un momento a solas con Bella?

El refunfuño y salio de la habitación.

- ¿Qué te paso haya Bella? Estaba preocupado

- No lo se, solo paso Edward…

Nunca me ha gustado que me presten tanta atención.

- Bella, me dio un susto enorme, talvez tu no te preocupes por ti pero yo si lo haré

- No me gusta que se preocupen por mi, se cuidarme

- Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo…

- Edward es enserio… puedo estar sola

¿Qué es lo que estoy diciendo?

- No quiero estar contigo solo por eso Bella…

- Ah… que dices… - se acostó en la cama y me tomo de la mano. Era tan tibia y suave…

- Te quiero Bella… pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta…

No tengo palabras.

- Edward… yo también te eh agarrado cariño estos días – esas palabras fueron mi escapatoria a la curva que me lanzo, ¿será real?

- No de ese tipo de cariño, pienso en ti todo el día… mientras escribo… cada palabra solo es… tu nombre, cada nota me recuerda a tu voz, cada pintura me recuerda tu cuerpo

Esto es… ¿verdad?

Mi corazón no deja de latir, siento como si el pudiera escucharlo.

Y es que lo amo tanto, que me cuesta creer que con esa facilidad pueda amarme. Me hace pensar que todo esto es una cosa superficial, que no me quiera por como soy. Hemos hablado bastante últimamente y hablo como persona normal como si aun sintiera mi otro ser, no finjo ser nadie solo actuó como una chica aunque ya no lo sea. ¿Un alma puede ser opacada por el brillo de otra alma?

Edward empezó a gatear hacia mí, hasta que quedo casi encima mió.

Sus ojos verdes que me durmieron antes de caer miraron los míos con un deseo difícil de explicar, su respiración fresca con su dulce aliento llenaban mi rostro y mi cabeza de una felicidad enorme. Sus labios se acercaron a los míos, fundiéndose en un dulce beso. Cuando le respondí a sus labios, mis lagrimas calientes empezaron a salir. Era lo más perfecto que podía pasar.

A una chica enamorada como yo.

* * *

**aawww!! me sentia horrible por no subir capitulo!**

**no se imaginan como! me siento**

**tan feliz de subir capitulo wiii**

**se que esto es como que no tan woow no?**

**pero esqe perdi mi musa**

**i me las ingenie para raptarla **

**en un principio esto era capitulo de relleno pero el final**

**si le puse algo de empeño xD**

**me dio risa el titulo**

**pero bueno xD **

**Michael Jackson... todos hablan de el ahora y yo sinceramente lamente mucho su perdida**

**espero un dia tener la dicha de caminar a su lado en el paraiso ^^ **

**LAURA! gracias a dios qe regresaste ! te extrañaba kmo no tienes idea..**

**HP6 4 DIAS! uff tngo qe verla**

"La voz de uno nunca debe estrangular los pensamientos propios ni ahuyentar los ajenos" Emperatriz de Austria, Reina de Hungria Isabel de Wittelsbach alias 'Sissi'

**bie! muchisimas grasias por leer dejen review :D saben opinen lo qe qieran**

**bie!**


	12. La Flama

**N/A: hOLA a todos! si se que hoy subi capitulo (12 de la noche) pero tengo que subir mas seguido, los quiero, si tengo fieles lectoras les agradesco.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son originales de Stephenie Meyer, el nombre del capitulo La Flama hace referencia a la cancion The Flame de Cheap Trick unas frases las saque de alli, escuchenla para comprender mejor la historia. La cancion Holidays in the Sun es cantada por los Sex Pistols una banda punk del REINO Unido.**

* * *

**La Flama  
**

¿Qué es lo que veo en mis sueños ahora?

Veo un par de ojos verdes siguiéndome, enamorándome...

Podría ser que se acabara todo esto en cualquier instante, un día puedo dormir y abrir los ojos siendo una chica de 14 años con un hermoso sueño. Si así fuera no me sentiría tan mal…

La verdad estaba llena de miedo…

¿Y si lo pierdo igual de fácil como lo tuve?

No puedo dormir desde entonces…

- Bella, por lo menos inténtalo

Me dijo Andrew una mañana, antes de salir.

- No puedo Andrew…

- En la noche vendrá Ed y si te ve con esas ojeras se va a espantar – me empezó a reír de mi ¿en verdad me veía tan mal?

El espejo y yo nos habíamos peleado, sin mencionar que mi anfitrión no tenía muchos espejos. El apartamento de Andrew era muy espacioso, la habitación donde dormimos tiene una cama muy grande, como para 3 personas, tiene un mueble donde tiene una pantalla plana y abajo sus cajones, tenia también un estereo enorme del tamaño de un armario, el armario se encontraba del lado opuesto del estereo. Era bastante simple pero muy elegante, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y había una alfombra color beige.

Saliendo de allí estaba una especie de sala con muebles blancos también, una mesa de cristal en el centro con muchos discos revueltos y un baso lleno de cerveza.

No eh visitado la cocina pero supongo que yo pasare bastante tiempo allí.

¡Tonta de mí! Olvide mencionar las pequeñas mascotas de mi querido Anfitrión, a un lado de la pared de su sala tenia una pecera enorme, con peces de diferentes colores y tamaños en ella.

Me encantaba mirarlos nadar hacían que me tranquilizara y de vez en cuando me diera sueño.

Si se preguntan… si. Duermo con Andrew

La única razón por la que no e gritado o me eh ido corriendo a la sala.

Es porque cuando dormía, el siempre llegaba tarde y se acostaba a mi lado, cuando lo veía dormir… me daban ganas de abrazarlo.

El llegaba cansado y cuando me veía sin dormir se quedaba despierto conmigo…

Esa es la razón por la que finjo estar dormida cada noche.

Mi Andrew… solo quiero protegerlo.

- Bella si empiezas a dejar de comer, yo misma te meteré la comida

- No empieces… que yo si como

- ¡como pájaro! Tienes que comer mas – me empezó a meter comida en la boca, Andrew me hizo el desayuno hoy. Eso es raro.

- ¡Dej…ame!

Andrew conmigo era siempre un niño, me quería mucho y a veces me mimaba bastante, aunque yo no quisiera. Tal vez era porque no estaba mucho tiempo en la casa. Pero lo que no me explico es: si no somos nada ¿Cuál es la necesidad de mimarme?, a mi no me molestaba abrazarlo, son pocas las personas con las que tengo contacto físico.

A todo esto. ¿Cuál es la edad de Andrew?

Nunca le eh preguntado… se que es menor que Edward por algo que menciono pero…

- Oye Andrew…

- ¿si Darling?

Ya empezó con eso…

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- ¿Yo? Tengo 18, el mes que entra cumplo 19

¿Tiene 18? Pero… no los… ¡no!

- ¿18?

- Si, estoy de vacaciones, necesito dinero para la banda, tu sabes… por eso trabajo

- No lo pensé así… ¿Quién paga el apartamento?

- Mis padres… son dueños de una compañía discográfica

Entonces… la familia de el y la de Edward… son millonarios…

Malditos niños ricos.

Me metí a bañar cuando me dijo eso, no quería seguir hablando con el. Si eran de buen dinero era obvio que tocaran música. Pero que Andrew… no podía, no se. Quede en estado de pánico.

Me arregle lo más que pude ya que me grito que Edward nos llevaría a comer. Claro su amiga pobre necesita alimentarse.

Seguro piensan "Hey, el hombre de tus sueños te beso y no piensas mucho al respecto"

Créanme, si lo hago… estoy tan impactada por lo que ah pasado que mi mente quiere bloquearlo solo es que no puedo creerlo. Me parece simplemente una fantasía.

A donde quiera que el vaya iré…

Me vestí con una blusa morada y un pantalón blanco, deje mi cabello suelto como siempre. Como se que a el le gusta.

- Bella… te vez hermosa – me dijo Andrew, que estaba juntando los papeles tirados.

Creo que no eh mencionado el hecho de que es el quien escribe las canciones de la banda, razón por la que lo quiero más. Creer que el es quien escribe lo que me mantiene atrapada…

- Para ti siempre me veo hermosa – pretencioso, pero es verdad

Se rió.

- Es verdad…

Poco rato después llegaron Emmett con su chica Rosalie -con solo mirarla mi autoestima bajaba-, Jasper, dos chicos de la banda, otro con cabello negro y una pequeña barbita de la tarde, seguido por mi príncipe: Edward.

Escuchaba campanas resonando cuando camino directamente a mí, me miro a los ojos, me sujeto de la cintura y me beso.

Cada beso era una experiencia diferente, era un vuelco en mi corazón.

Pero detrás de este hombre ¿estarán los mismos sentimientos?

Que yo le ame no quiere decir que el también, si es que no me ama solo quiero que me mienta… para no arruinarme la ilusión.

¿Quieren saber que hicieron los hombres en su estadía aquí?

Tomaron.

Bebieron.

Tocaron.

Y al final…

Bebieron de nuevo.

Estaba aterrada, todos estaban cayéndose de borrachos incluso la rubia Rosalie.

Donde hacia unas horas yo estaba sentada mirando a los peces se encontraban Emmett y Rosalie besándose, compartiendo colonias y colonias de bacterias…

En la barra de la cocina estaban los dos chicos de la banda comiendo, el chico lindo con barba de la tarde estaba completamente ebrio tocando una canción de los Sex Pistols, creo que se llamaba Holidays in the Sun. Andrew estaba tirado en el sofá con una botella en la mano cantando la canción que tocaba el hombre. Jasper estaba dormido en el suelo encima de un tazón. Edward se reía histérico pero no se de que, de vez en cuando me miraba y me abrazaba. Tocaba mi cabello y decía cosas hermosas.

Pero estaba ebrio.

Tal vez piensen que estoy loca pero el verlo allí, sentado bebiendo sus litros de sangre en alcohol me hacían querer abrasarlo y llenar su rostro de besos… era mi propio caballero de armadura.

Aunque estuviera en ese estado, estado en el que cualquier hombre se ve repugnante le beneficiaba, para mis ojos era el hombre más bello y adorable.

Es imposible que pase esto, Bella Swan ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Creo que al fin si estabas enamorada de verdad.

En momentos como estos.

Vale la pena los sacrificios que vendrán…

Aprovechando que todos dormían –si, al final todos se quedaron dormidos. Lastima por Andrew… ni loca le ayudare a limpiar- me recosté a un lado de Edward, que inconscientemente me rodeo con sus brazos, respire por ultima vez su aroma antes de dormir. Si despertara en este momento sería muy feliz.

Así que Bella… si esto es falso desearía que todo acabara en este momento.

En la mañana Emmett y Rosalie habían desaparecido, junto con el hombre de cabello negro. Edward y Andrew no aguantaban la cabeza. Los otros dos chicos seguían dormidos.

¡ESO ES LO MALO DE TOMAR!

Ojala tomen conciencia.

* * *

**HOLA! si si si quiero subir muchos capitulos seguidos jaja**

**no se que ponerles**

**no tengo nada mas que hacer**

**solo escribir**

**grasias a las personas que me leen**

**AGANME PROMOCION!**

**jajajaja no se crean xD**

"Toda mi vida ha sido una lucha por alcanzar un pequeño trozo del Paraíso, y he tenido que enfrentarme al mundo entero en esa cruel batalla que me ha dejado marcada de imborrables cicatrices" Emperatriz de Austria, Reina de Hungria Isabel de Wittelsbach alias 'Sissi'

**bye!**


	13. La Tentacion no siempre es Buena

**N/A: hOlaaaa! a todas me tarde lo se, tube algunas complicaciones. Capitulo con un Edward mas picaro ;D si tienen problemas de corazon o alta precion NO LO LEAN O.O jajja es broma es broma, Gracias por leerme!**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son originales de Stephenie Meyer. Menos uno que otro de mi creacion.  
**

**

* * *

**

**La Tentacion no siempre es Buena.**

- Bella… - lloriqueo Andrew, le di rápido una pastilla y un baso con agua

- Ah mi cabeza… - se quejo mi ángel

¿Será ese rostro angelical lo que me enamoro?

¿Habré visto su alma a través de sus ojos?

Pues, amo a mi dios con locura… no había sentido un amor tan grande como este por ningún chico que había conocido.

¿Seré ambiciosa?

Considerando que a ningún otro chico era bueno para mí según mi criterio, solo este hombre de cabello cobrizo que se queja de dolor de cabeza mientras se toma una pastilla.

Pero que consta que yo le dije a Andrew sobre sus hábitos de tomar, es muy joven aun. Me pregunto como será que yo sea mas joven y sea mas responsable… por eso me da la sensación de que soy como su niñera.

Parece de 13 años, aunque tenga ese cuerpo – admitamos que Andrew es bastante apuesto – que tal si el también cambio su edad como yo.

Imposible.

Andrew es mi Andrew. Espero que nunca vaya a cambiar.

Pasaron varias horas y con varias me refiero a más de 4 para que los chicos volvieran a tener memoria. Aunque me molesto las horas que se pasaron quejándose me gustaba que de algún modo ya me tuvieran ese tipo de confianza. ¿Quieren saber de los chicos de la banda?

¡Siguen dormidos!

Son tan parecidos que parecen gemelos.

Pero bien, estos momentos mirar a Edward tan indefenso, dan ganas de correr a el solo para abrazarlo. Aunque siempre quiero abrazarlo… no me gusta tener en mi mente la idea de pues acosarlo o algo por el estilo. Como el es un caballero y yo una dama – de 14 por cierto – no seria adecuado que sucediera.

- Bella – me dijo Edward, parecía como si nunca se hubiera emborrachado

- Si Edward…

- ¿quieres ir a mi apartamento?

- Eh…

Esa pregunta me puso muy nerviosa, mas aun que después de las pocas 3 horas que dormí al lado de Edward no reemplazan los días que eh pasado despierta.

- Vamos Isabella… - me dijo Andrew, no me gusta que me digan por mi nombre… le avente un zapato

- Hey – se empezó a reír – tranquila

- Te escribí una canción

¿Una canción? Aaawww mi hermoso, lo amo.

- C… claro que iré…

- Esta bien

Lo que más me ponía nerviosa de todo esto, es que Andrew tenía una tocada en otro lugar hoy así que no había motivo para poder negarle a Edward el quedarme a dormir en su apartamento. Bueno, con dormir es claro que el dormirá y yo mirare la televisión. Salimos al auto de Edward, ese volvo plateado que mi padre nunca quiso tener y mi madre rogaba por comprar. A Renee le gustaba ese carro porque mi tío lo tenia, me gustaba debo decir por el ligero ronroneo que sonaba, el silencio en el interior… es probablemente el único carro que puedo decir que me gustaba; hasta que lo chocaron.

- Bueno, este es mi hogar

Era impresionante, aun mas que el.

Si, era muy alumbrante, tenía decenas de discos en la pared, películas, libros.

Tenía sus guitarras a la vista, como si fueran una colección. Justo a lado de un gran piano blanco. Arriba del piano tenia un violín. Este chico era un músico en verdad.

Pero bueno viene de familia ¿cierto?

No podía creer que era posible amarlo mas, mucho mas de lo que ya lo amo.

La canción que había escrito para mi no era con letra, ya que el decía que su voz era pésima, pero la tonada de ese piano… las dulces notas que el mismo creo, me hacían sentir magia. Una magia que envolvía mi corazón y le daba cierto calor, un calor agradable. No tenía palabras.

- ¿Qué tienes Bella? ¿no te gusto?

- No es eso, - creo que estaba llorando, la verdad no sabia lo que hacia. No eran lagrimas de tristeza eran de asombro… no parpadee por segundos – es algo…

El puso una sonrisa que me hizo estremecer.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado

Ordeno una pizza para ambos, Andrew ya se había ido para probar el sonido, no entendía como podían comprender todo eso o como teniendo unos padres dueños de disqueras no tenían disco propio.

- Veras, Andrew si quiere disco propio y por eso quiere ganarse la popularidad de aquí, si ven que es así, debutara muy pronto.

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo solo disfruto con hacer mi música. No me importa nada más.

Su amor por este arte era tan puro que no le importaba mas, ese corazón era el que yo amaba. Esa actitud me fascinaba de el, era imposible ser alguien tan perfecto. Es imposible que alguien tan perfecto sea mió. Cuando pienso eso me dan ganas de llorar.

Quisiera tantas veces decirle la verdad…

¿Habrá alguien que lo merezca más que yo?

Vamos Isabella, reacciona.

Basta de lamentarte, de preocuparte… tienes a un ángel para ti sola.

Deberías aprovechar lo que dure.

- Bella ¿quieres tomar un baño?

Dios no… ¿apesto?

- claro…

Mientras caminaba a no se donde, porque no sabia donde estaba el baño. Me olisquee el cabello. Extrañaba mi shampoo de fresas. Ojala no huela a nada malo, lo dudo pero el apartamento de Andrew olía mucho a alcohol y sudor. Quizás se me pego.

- E… ed…

- Ve derecho, una puerta blanca.

Camine derecho hasta llegar a una especie de pasillo, la ultima puerta era blanca.

Al abrir una aroma a dulce llego a mi nariz, los azulejos eran azul claro y al fondo se encontraba una bañera.

Que obsesión con las bañeras… yo siempre quise una.

Agarre muchos botecitos que tenia en un estante cerca de la bañera y los leí, eran como sales de esas que no se para que sirven y pensé:"Edward es rico, puede comprarse mas" eche todo lo que venia dentro de ellas y me voltee para desvestirme.

Cuando voltee después de varios minutos la bañera estaba llena de espuma, no pude evitar el sentirme alegre. Cuando me metí el agua me relajo mucho, pero seguía riéndome. Me puse a jugar con la espuma. Era mas divertido de cómo lo hacían creer en las películas.

Empecé a tararear el tono de la dulce melodía que Edward me compuso, era muy relajante y lindo cuando esa canción resonaba en las paredes. Combinándolo con el aroma dulzon de la habitación.

- ¿Bella?

La voz de Edward resonó también en las paredes, olvide ponerle seguro. Lo bueno es que no podía mirarlo. Digo bueno para mi porque notaria mas lo roja que estaba.

- Te escuche cantando…

Se acerco más a mí hasta que se sentó a un lado de la tina, recargando su brazo en una de las orillas, agarrando espuma con su mano. Soplo la suave y aromática espuma, llegándome a la cara. Nos reímos los dos.

- No cantaba – me quite la espuma de la cara – estaba tarareando, que es diferente

Acaricio delicadamente mi mejilla.

- Me encanta el rubor de tus mejillas…

Me puse roja.

El se rió de mí.

- ¿Lo ves? Eres tan adorable

Mi chico dorado se acerco lentamente a mi, yo me puse muy nerviosa y recogí mis piernas con mis brazos en un intento de poder bajar la cabeza y esconderla. Después el sujeto con sus calidas manos mi rostro, quito un mechón de cabello de mi frente y me miro fijamente a los ojos… mordí mi labio, estos segundos juntos me hacían sentir algo maravilloso sus ojos mirando los míos, mi nariz deleitándose con el dulce aroma de su aliento, aguantando el deseo de besarlo…

Un impulso suyo lo hizo besarme, se aventó a mis labios como si no pudiera hacer otra cosa, un solo segundo y junto sus labios con los míos. Pero cuando lo hizo cayo a la bañera conmigo.

En 3 segundos mi rostro cambio de color, de rosa a rojo terminando casi en morado.

- ¡AAA! – grite como histérica, el puso ambas manos a cada lado de la tina para levantarse, yo había estirado mis piernas y estaba pataleando, el tenia sus piernas alrededor de las mías.

Me tape la cara mientras gritaba y en uno de mis pataleos…

Lo golpee…

En un lado que les aseguro, debió dolerle.

La dulce canción que el creo con sus manos y mente, con el conocimiento que tiene sobre todas las notas existentes. ¿Habrá sido obra del amor que tiene por mí? Quería pensar que así era.

Jale una toalla que estaba en una silla del lado derecho, que Edward no pensó en usar. Me envolví en ella avergonzada y Salí corriendo del baño, con la ropa en mano. Estaba tan avergonzada que me encerré en la habitación donde Edward dormía de algún modo ansiando que el regresara para pedirle perdón y aguantando las ganas de ir a ayudarlo.

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

Comencé a reírme, debo compensarlo de algún modo.

Las ganas de ir a su lado eran inevitables, más aun cuando la bella melodía estaba invadiendo mi mente y mi corazón.

* * *

**HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**waa waa los extrañe mucho!**

**muchas grasias enserio por leer esto! y jajaja si si**

**esto de Edward lo imagine un poquito diferente pero lo**

**sensure un poco xD es basicamente lo mismo xD si si esque traten de verlo con un tono gracioso xD**

**jajaja si si viene otra parte despues el siguiente capitulo**

**sera empezado con un Edward POV asi es asi es... dios me aguarde. **

" La vida es una flor cuya miel es el amor" Victor Hugo

**me gusto mucho esa frase, bueno gracias**

**DEJEM REVIEW! T.T **

**byyeee!:D**


	14. Melody Of You

**N/A: holaaaaaa!!!!!!! regrese! :3 me extrañaron? yo si! 3 mucho! mucho! mucho! estoy feliz de subir y aunque esto se vea poquito no tienen idea de como sufri para escribirlo! porque es completamente EDWARD POV! OH SI! ESCRIBI UN EDWARD! disfrutenlo! :3**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son originales de Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

**Melody Of You  
**

Esa mirada suya tan penetrante, era la que me hizo mirarla por primera vez.

Seguía sentado en el piso del baño, lugar donde estuve los momentos de agonía que Bella me había causado, no esperaba que ella viniera a disculparse es solo que no puedo quitar de mi mente la mirada nerviosa de ella cuando me empecé a acercar hacia sus labios… la manera en que la espuma del agua cubría su pecho, el rubor en sus blancas y delicadas mejillas.

Esta mujer esta empezando a enloquecerme, como puede ser que en esos ojos líquidos color chocolate puedan flotar tantos sentimientos y transmitirme una emoción que con ninguna otra mujer había sentido.

Pasados unos minutos después de que Bella se fue corriendo a mi habitación me levante para tocar un poco el piano, pensar en ella me hacia desearla aun mas, no se porque mis pies terminaron encaminándose a el piano.

- O… oye Edward… - el tono de su voz me hacia imaginar su rostro.

- Dime… - mientras tocaba la bella melodía que me inspiro ella en sueños, esperaba que mi musa dijera algunas palabras.

- Lo… lo siento, no era mi intención… - ella seguía detrás de mí, en un momento pude imaginar que se sentaría a mi lado… la verdad es que anhelaba ver sus ojos mirándome…

Suspire un poco decepcionado.

Gire mi cuerpo hacía ella y pase mis brazos hacia su espalda, abrazándola, respirando el aroma de su blanca y pura piel, ¿será que idealizo demasiado a esta bella mujer?

- En verdad… - correspondió nerviosa a mi abrazo, ella era tan distinta y seria de todas las mujeres que había conocido pero a la vez era tan frágil.

Se que si yo no la trato con el cuidado con el que la eh tratado hasta ahora, se romperá. Ya que en su alma tiene cierta inocencia… que me fascina.

Sus delgadas y frágiles manos dudaban si abrazarme fuerte o no, yo sonreía oculto en su abdomen, pues eran tantos los detalles que me hacían adorarla un poco más…

Cuando tocaba el piano me veía con una adoración que no podría explicar, ¿no verá ella que la miro con igual sentimiento? Noto que de vez en cuanto ella presiente mis sentimientos por ella, lo demuestra colorando sus mejillas inconcientemente.

Tantas noches soñando con ella desde que la mire en aquel club… como si fuera una aparición celestial… como si viniera un ángel a robarse mi alma, indicándome que ella era la que vendría a sacarme de esta soledad.

Pues ¿todos pensaran que en verdad soy feliz? Tener dinero no es lo mismo que tener felicidad. Puedo ser tan serio que dormirían al hablar conmigo, puedo tener días tan mal carácter que solo me encierro en mi apartamento, tocando el piano sin importar las quejas de mis queridos vecinos. Pero esta delicada rosa sacaba otras facetas de mi mismo que creía que había dejado desde hace años, muchos sentimientos que vivían enterrados dentro de mi. ¿Será ella la indicada?

Creo que desde el momento en que la bese lo supe.

- Bella… - el sol comenzaba a ocultarse rápidamente en ese cielo tan inspirador

Mi musa, aquella que veía en cada estrella al buscar la luna, titubeo mi nombre al responder.

- ¿E…Edward?

- Se está haciendo tarde…

- Lo se… - note un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

- Si deseas, puedes quedarte aquí conmigo.

Su rostro tuvo un interesante cambio de expresión, como de sorpresa. Espero no piense que quiero hacerle algún mal solo deseo tenerla conmigo cada momento que pueda.

- E… esta bien…

Sentí como se fue extendiendo mi sonrisa, no pude resistir ir hacia ella y sostenerla entre mis brazos. Quiero que sea mía para cuidarla, que se sienta cómoda conmigo. Ya que es la mujer con la que quiero compartir la vida.

- Oye Edward… ¿un hombre puede vivir de la música?

Su pregunta me impresiono un poco.

- No lo creo… - pareció desilusionarse – bueno, la mayoría de la gente piensa que no… - puso un poco mas de interés en mi respuesta, se veía algo ilusionada – pero creo que un hombre no necesita de dinero para vivir… si puede ser libre con solo una guitarra.

Se rió un poco.

- Si, yo opino lo mismo…

- ¿vendrías conmigo si decidiera hacer eso?

Me puse a estudiar su rostro, pues en realidad, por el modo en que arrugo su frente empezó a pensar seriamente en una respuesta para darme.

- Si lo haría… - sus mejillas… ¿siempre tenían esa adorable tonalidad? - pero no canto tan bien… así que no te garantizo nada…

Ambos nos reímos con esa respuesta, era imposible que yo haya conseguido una mujer como esta… ¿Cómo es que ahora la tengo tan cerca? Y como es que tengo tanta suerte de tenerla. Pero la pregunta mas importante quizás es… ¿Cómo es que puedo interesarle?

Pasadas unas horas, ella se levanto mientras hablábamos y se fue directamente a la cama, ni siquiera había probado la cena que le prepare solamente como si ella supiera que en ese momento caería, como si supiera que su hechizo terminaba a media noche.

Yo solamente la deje moverse libremente para que se acostumbrara a este ambiente a su paso, creo que quiero que se acostumbre a este lugar… hasta que llegue el día en que quiera quedarse aquí conmigo por siempre, no me importa mucho que no tenga el dinero para mantenerse a ella misma. Desde un principio Andrew me dijo que tan solo traía unos cuantos billetes. Solo me importaba ella, solo ella.

Guarde la cena que podía servir para mañana o para alimentar a los miembros de la banda, lave los platos en los que ninguno de los dos comió, limpie un poco el lugar para que al siguiente día al despertar ella se sintiera más cómoda que hoy. Salí también hacia una puerta que ella no quiso abrir en su estadía aquí y corte una preciosa rosa roja, para que al despertar la viera y de algún modo sintiera un poco del enorme amor que le tenía.

Aun cuando ella se ponía nerviosa al hablarme, lo hacía… este amor que tengo por ella espero que un día pueda sentirlo venir desde su corazón, para que ambos se fundan calidamente y así hacer que nunca, vuelvan a salir lagrimas de esos ojos.

Coloque la rosa roja en el buró del lado izquierdo de donde ella se encontraba, después tratando de controlar mi deseo por ella me recosté a su lado.

Su fina silueta era delineada por la sabana blanca, las curvas que tenía me obligaban a tocarla pero era ella mi Bella, mi rosa. No podía hacerlo.

Simplemente coloque mi mano en su cintura y me acerque a ella.

Su respiración era tan tranquila… mientras que a mi me costaba respirar, este momento era tan perfecto que no quería que ningún movimiento mió lo arruinara.

Admire por un momento su rostro angelical, esos labios tan dulces descansaban uno sobre el otro, tan delgados y trémulos… quería ser el único que los tocara desde hoy, porque aunque ella no es completamente mía… quiero que lo sea, quiero ser el único en sus sueños como ella lo es en los míos. Aunque suene egoísta el decirlo… ansió que solo suspire al escuchar mi nombre. Seamos tan jóvenes como seamos… el amor que le tengo es mucho mayor al que puede tener un hombre común por su esposa, es como el amor de un artista hacía su pasión, tan libre como deseo que lo seamos…

Un día espero, cuando nuestro amor sea lo suficientemente fuerte… huir de este lugar los dos para iniciar un futuro juntos.

Bella… ¿acaso imaginaras la magnitud de mis sentimientos?

Espero que un día lo comprendas…

Es algo gracioso pensar, como puedo amarte tanto… pensar tanto en ti, mientras tu frente a mi duermes tan profundamente.

Pequeña…desde que te vi aquella vez en el bar, te convertiste en el centro de mi mundo…

Inconcientemente ella se volteó hacía otro lado, cambie de posición mi brazo para que se sintiera un poco más cómoda, después acerque mi cuerpo al suyo, sintiendo como poco a poco me llenaba de su calor y me acerque a su oído para susurrarle dulcemente, lo que gritaba mi corazón:

- Te amo Bella…

Siempre, quiero decírtelo, siempre…

* * *

**HOOOOOOLAAAAAAAA! **

**jojo amo este capitulo DEFINITIVAMENTE LO AMO**

**es el mas hermoso, precioso que eh escrito de todo Parte de él**

**o no se como opinen ustedes xD pero amo lo ultimo.. lo ultimo que**

**dice Edward... bueno que piensa...**

**bien.. me esforce**

**demaciado! espero no descilucionarlos! y no haberlas perdido!**

**porque las amo!**

**a todos los que leen esto**

**les agradesco... a todos los que han dejado un review... lloro**

**cuando los veo enserio xD lloro de felicidad cuando me ponen algo. **

**GRACIAS ALE! aunque no lees esto xD por ayudarme con el titulo! i gracias OOTORI KYOUYA por inspirarme**

**se que siempre amaras a Tamaki! 3 lo se.. xD **

"Si un solo deseo pudiece hacerce realidad quiero seguir cantando esta cancion una vez mas " Yuna Ito, Endless Story, Nana the movie! :3

**esa cancion es la mas HERMOSA que existe en el mundo la mas HERMOSA DE TODAS TODAS! **

**bye! ;D**


	15. Hermoso Desastre

**N/A: holaaaa!! waaa hola hola a todas! qe emocion! :3 fijence que esta computadora me ah andado fallando! sin mencionar que no sabia bien que escribir y despues, no podia meterme a fan ficion! w el destino me mato! xD pero ahora estoy de regreso! **

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son originales de Stephenie Meyer, fuera de eso la historia es original mia.**

* * *

**Un hermoso Desastre**  
Y yo… quisiera cada mañana al despertar, un leve susurro que dijera las palabras que toda mi vida había ansiado escuchar. Tan solo dos palabras pueden cambiar todo un mundo…

Quien diría que en la tierra existe un hombre capaz de sacarme de mis cabales, pero es que no puedo evitar sentir esto por ti. No debió ser una simple casualidad haberte encontrado aquel día…

Al recordar como me mirabas y la manera en que mi corazón se alborotaba, aquella sonrisa tuya que me hizo darme cuenta de que en este mundo tenia un lugar al que pertenecía; mi lugar es simplemente tu costado… yo aunque el dinero ya no exista para mi, quiero seguir estando a un lado tuyo. Y lo estaré por siempre, si me das la oportunidad…

Lo único que tienes que hacer, es amarme como yo te amo…

Simplemente amémonos y dejemos que los demás sentimientos vuelen detrás nuestro, eliminando lo que no necesitemos. Yo solo te necesito a ti para vivir.

Estas tan tranquilamente dormido… a un lado de mi, donde quisiera todos los días amanecer. Pero es tan extraño… la lejanía aun nos separa Edward.

Aunque vivo ahora la felicidad en mi corazón se lo que pasara al final y no es nada agradable.

Estos días han sido como un sueño y me pregunto si en algún momento voy a despertar…

Me levante intentando no hacer ruido de esa cama, donde ambos estuvimos aun mas cerca que en cualquier momento anterior, mire la preciosa rosa…

Era de un color tan especial, la tome delicadamente con mis manos cuidando de no tocar alguna espina, esta rosa era un detalle muy propio de el.

Si pudiera vivir siempre a su lado ¿me dejaría detalles como estos cada mañana?

Sin que te dieras cuenta te observe unos minutos antes de irme a la sala, camine libremente hacia el baño donde viví uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de toda mi adolescencia… aun así cada momento a tu lado, por mas vergonzoso para mi que sea es hermoso… eres tu el que hace la diferencia ¿sabes?

Me mire en un espejo, mi cabello era un completo desastre, mis ojeras habían disminuido un poco, de alguna manera mis ojos se veían mas relajados y no me extrañaba eso, después de tiempo al fin había dormido bien.

Mi rostro me parecía sin vida, nunca podré comprender bien la razón por la que la gente se enamora y porque, un dios se interesa en mi… que debo dar para que esto dure siempre… que debo pagar para que su vida se funda con la mía algún día… por ahora todo esta bien, quiero quedarme aquí por siempre.

¿Mis pensamientos se repetirán mucho?

¿Mis deseos tendrán sentido alguno?

Después de todo… nunca me eh creído bonita y ahorita menos.

Mi estomago siente una sensación muy extraña.

Decidí caminar hacia la cocina – ¿¡como logra que este tan limpia!? – para tomar algo de leche, no había cenado nada y aunque no soy una chica que coma mucho, tengo necesidades.

Pero antes de abrir el refrigerador me recargue en una pared para pensar un rato, quedándome aquí a dormir ¿Qué pensara Andrew de mí?

Ese pequeño, que en realidad no es tan pequeño… si de verdad me quiere ¿se sentirá preocupado?

Si lo pienso un poco… estoy siendo una mala persona…

Yo solo estoy…

¿Jugando con ellos?

Yo…

Solo se que amo a Edward y que esto paso porque en verdad, la fuerza quiso unirnos… no es que quiera jugar con sus sentimientos…

Pero ¿no es eso lo que hago?

Solo soy una niña, una niña, una niña…

Si el quisiera llegar a mas yo no sabría como reaccionar bien, no quiero dejarme llevar por nada, quiero que las cosas sean bien planeadas pero para el soy ya alguien madura – comparando claro con la edad real -, bueno quizás no tan madura pero ya soy una adulta… cuando en realidad no soy nadie.

Para el no soy nadie… no existo, no debería mentirles de esta forma pero ¿Por qué tenían que ser así las cosas?

Fácil respuesta, porque el nunca se fijaría en una chica de mi edad.

Y sin embargo, aquella primera sonrisa fue tan hermosa…

Es su culpa, si.

¡Es su culpa que yo este así!

Y es que lo amo tanto…

Comencé a sentir como mis lágrimas resbalaban al igual que yo de la pared… yo sin el no tengo nada, ahora que conocí esta felicidad, este amor mi vida estaría tan vacía. No le encontraría sentido a nada, cada mirada a cualquier persona… me sentiría sola entre miles de gentes, un punto mas en el mundo donde nadie nota que quiere sobresalir… siento que para el soy tan especial, siento que me ama… no importa si es tanto como yo a el solo se que soy importante… no es que lo quiera solo por eso, no soy como una niña pequeña que va donde le prestan atención. Tan solo que este nuevo sueño que tengo es el que había deseado toda la vida. Con el mi mundo pinta de un color maravilloso, donde la luz de las estrellas son las que me guían hacia el, mi camino correcto.

Al quererlo tanto debería buscar su felicidad, sin importar la mía… que tal si su felicidad es a mi lado, al decirle la verdad lo dañaría sin embargo, me daño a mi misma al guardar ese secreto.

No solo a mí misma, mis padres que pensaran… como estarán.

Mi madre… mi padre… mi Jacob…

Quisiera desde un principio no haber sido tan irresponsable… pero no lo pude evitar… nunca nadie comprenderá este raro sentimiento. Ni siquiera tu mí amado…

Debo comenzar a pensar en como decirte la verdad, pero no se como. Tengo miedo de la forma en que reacciones…

Las lagrimas me quemaban… la respiración se entrecortaba…

Y si todo esto al final esta solo en mi cabeza…

No quiero que esto acabe nunca, debe haber una forma en que tu y yo estemos juntos para siempre, la manera en que nuestras noches sean eternas, la forma en que me miras… siempre la tendré registrada en mi memoria. Quisiera sentir en este momento tus brazos alrededor Mio junto con ese aroma natural tan dulce que tienes, son tantas las cualidades y maravillas que tienes que no se por donde comenzar, mientras yo me siento tan poco agraciada. A la vez agradecida de que me brindes una pequeña parte de la luz que emanas…

Escuche un sonido… proveniente de la habitación, no puedo dejar que me veas así, nunca debo dejar que me veas llorar, nunca.

Seque mis lágrimas con la blusa que traía puesta, por el color no se notarían; arregle un poco mi cabello ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes peinarlo? Mientras estaba en el baño hubiera aprovechado…

Me reí un poco de esto.

Nunca pensé que yo haría eso.

Ya saben, esas pequeñas cosas que hace una mujer para verse mejor, a decir verdad nunca imagine que estaría enamorada, como para hacer eso o bueno, poder enamorarme algún DIA lejano de algún hombre especial, pero en verdad nunca pensé querer verme mas bonita. Porque se que no lo soy.

- ¿Bella?

Su hermosa voz hacia que mi nombre sonara casi mágico, cada palabra proveniente de su boca era celestial. Como la canción más perfecta jamás escrita.

Sentía mis ojos hinchados, mi nariz mocosa y cierta humedad, sentía como los pequeños caminos que mis lágrimas habían recorrido se borraban lentamente, pero se iban marcando en las paredes de mi corazón. Dejando aun mas profundas cicatrices.

Sabes Edward… si nunca te separaras de mi, estas heridas que tengo podrían estar abiertas y me sentiría bien, se curarían paso a paso; mas, sin embargo, tu te fueras quedarían abiertas por siempre… incapaces de curar.

- Aquí estas… estaba preocupado

Se asomo por la puerta y yo con algo de miedo recargue mi cabeza en mis piernas, segundos antes de que el entrara.

Cerré mis ojos muy fuerte agradecida de que el cabello los tapara, mientras escuchaba unos pasos acercarse a mi, me di cuenta así donde estaba que te agachaste un rato, como si esperaras que yo me levantara y te dijera algo, yo no quería que me vieras de esta forma… ya lo dije. Intente que mi respiración fuera profunda, para que pensaras que me había quedado dormida.

Y así fue.

Edward deslizo sus brazos por mi espalda y por mis piernas, su contacto me hizo estremecer.

Al rozarme sentí la suavidad de esa piel blanca, esos dedos de pianista sujetándome tan suave como si fuera algún objeto precioso o algún vestido de seda. Sin vergüenza alguna recargue mi cabeza en su pecho temerosa de que se diera cuenta de que yo fingía ya que nunca fui buena en eso, pero aun así tú te quedaste tranquilo…

El me dejo sobre el sillón de su sala, su aroma impregnaba todo el lugar… haciendo todo esto su santuario, me siento bien de formar parte de el en este momento. De que te hayas preocupado por mí al verme allí…

Y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa más que pensar en ti.

Abrí mis ojos un poco, para ver que pasaba alrededor, el no estaba pero ya era bastante tarde.

_**12.45 PM**_

Unas horas después…

No se bien como paso pero…

- ¡Bella! – Andrew había entrado en el apartamento – no puedo creer que te deje sola – ¿eso era un chillido?

- Eh… tranquilo… - intente alejarme un poco…

- ¿No te hizo nada malo? – se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi mano

- ¡Oye! – grito Edward desde la cocina

Lo negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

El calor en la mano de Andrew era muy similar al de Edward, pero significaban cosas tan diferentes para mí. Ambas personalidades tan distintas, intereses tan distintos y aun en la misma familia con diferentes apellidos. ¿Qué había detrás de la mirada tranquila de Edward y de la sonrisa traviesa de Andrew?

Me pregunto si ellos también tendrán dudas sobre mí.

Si las tuvieran no los culparía mucho ya que no les eh contado muchas cosas pero que les podría decir…

Si lo pensamos un momento, es raro que no este mi fotografía en botes de leche o cosas como esas. ¿En verdad mis padres habrán respetado mi decisión de marcharme?

- Edward… - dijo Andrew en un tono un poco elevado

- Dime… - el estaba preparando comida, el aroma era tan delicioso

- ¿puedo prender la televisión? – sonó como la petición de un niño pequeño

- Si

No pude evitar reírme de eso, Andrew parece más adolescente que yo.

La televisión se encontraba como, colgada de la pared. Era una pantalla plana de no se cuantas pulgadas – nunca entendí bien eso – solo se que era enorme, y con enorme, quiero decir enorme.

- eres como un abuelo Ed, ¿Quién tiene puestas las noticias a esta hora?

- ¿a quien le dices así tú…?

Ellos siguieron peleando y por eso no notaron lo que la televisión decía…

"Se ah reportado una niña desaparecida, su nombre es Isabella Swan, responde al nombre de Bella, su edad es de 14 años y desapareció el XX de agosto de este año Cualquiera que la haya visto o localizado favor de llamar al numero 3902'04898'2 "

El anuncio decía algo como eso… y era la respuesta a la pregunta que me había hecho.

¿¡Por qué hicieron eso!?

Estoy bien, ¡se los había aclarado!

Mi… mi fotografía era horrible…

Es la única que tienen o que…

Mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, estuve apunto de híper ventilar al ver el anuncio y lo cerca que estuvieron de verlo, no podía creer que mis padres habían llegado a tanto. Mi nombre es Isabella, estoy muy segura de que mis rasgos aunque mas afinados siguen siendo los mismos que los de esa niña, sin mencionar mi color de cabello, mis ojos, mi piel y ah, que Isabella Swan y yo somos la misma persona.

Además… eso de responde al nombre de Bella… suena como si fuera un perro extraviado o algo por el estilo.

No crean que me siento indignada por eso… es solo que… al fin me estoy dando cuenta de lo que en verdad les pesa a mis padres la felicidad que estoy viviendo. Seguramente Jacob esta muy preocupado también, mi Jacob…

Mi pobre madre que aunque algo excéntrica siempre se preocupa por mi… y Charlie…

No tengo palabras para el.

Mi mirada era triste, sin poder escuchar los pleitos que mi príncipe y su primo mantenían. Solamente estoy deseando ser tragada por la tierra.

Estoy deseando de ponerle fin a todo esto de una vez por todas.

Pero…

- … ¿verdad que no Bella?

- Cállate Andrew, ¡tu voz la esta mareando!

- ¿mi voz? ¡tu eres el que esta gritando!

- No es cierto…

- ¡No cambies tu tono de voz al pelear conmigo!

- Deja de gritar, mira ni siquiera te esta prestando atención…

- ¿Bella?

Sin poder protegerme más con este escudo personal con el que siempre eh cargado…

- ¿Bella? ¿Por qué lloras?...

No creo poder salir de esto yo sola…

- Bella… ¿te sientes bien?

Quiero seguir escuchando tu voz…

- Bella respóndeme…

Hasta el ultimo día de mi vida…

* * *

**  
Hola de nuevoo! aaww estoi tan tan tan feliz de subir alfin capitulo**

**bueno, respondiendo un poco (un poco????!!!) tarde a un review**

**que me dejaron si alguien quiere subir mi historia a alguna pagina**

**SUBANLA! con confianza xD solo avisenme!**

**la vrdd.. espero no haya sido demaciado tarde esta respuesta pero**

**creanme que mi sueño es que alguien quiera publicarla, que le paresca**

**lo suficientemente buena como para publicarla en algun lugar.**

**Ya que yo empece a enamorarme de los fics porque alguien penso que**

**ese fic debia leerlo mas gente, i asi lo conoci :3 i heme aqui! xD **

**solo digan que me dejen reviews ii io llorare de felicidad! xD LAS AMO! :B**

**a las qe me leen enserio muchas muchas gracias... **

"Uno aprende a amar, no cuando encuentre a la persona perfecta, sino cuando aprenda a creer en la perfección de una persona imperfecta." Cesar Ricardo

**te amo prometido mio xD jajaja esa frase es muy cierta**

**IRE AL PREESTRENO DE NEW MOON!**

**bye! :3**


End file.
